I'm in Love With my Sister: Cosmo&Nation
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: A twin story, or just another version, of my story 'I'm in love with my sister: RiffGenta' but this one is about Cosmo and Nation. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Now I know a lot of you maybe waiting for an update to 'A Groupie's Lament' and I promise it is on the way I am working out its links between working with this story. Secondly I have wanted to do this story practically since I began its twin but as I thought out ideas for it I realized that I gave Collie the real name of Laura Ansalong and that kinda pokes holes in things having to do with Shock Treatment, if I go that far, but I think I may avoid that confliction by just avoiding Shock Treatment but we'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Now sorry for rambling let's start the story shall we?**

 **-1-**

On a rather secluded beach, one of many covering the moon drenched planet of Transexual, all was quiet in the late night, the violet waves gently lapped the white crystalline sand, the stars gleamed in the sky like little gems and the pale blue moon gave a soothing glow to everything it's rays touched. As the soft rays shone into a bedroom of the only house on the beach the occupant of the room, a little boy no more than 2, slept rather deeply completely oblivious to the sounds across the house where his parents resided and we're now currently welcoming their second child into the world, somehow they'd managed to do so without waking their son.

Richard McKinley carefully opened the door to his son's room looking in on him giving a small smile and shaking his head as he went to the bedside and carefully removed his son's glasses, at just 2 years old Cosmo McKinley often forgot to remove his glasses before falling asleep at night despite being mentally advanced for his age. After setting the spectacles on the nightstand beside the stack of books Richard carefully sat on the edge of the bed, Cosmo was almost the spitting image of himself with the blonde hair which the child insisted on shaving off, deep blue eyes, and a build that seemed very thin but not sickly so, but his mother was there too in the child's face innocent as he slept, and when he was awake the one always making sure things were done and where they belonged yet holding an ever present gleam of mischief and curiosity.

A soft sound from the doorway made Richard look over his shoulder to find his wife standing in the doorway, her red curly hair let down so it reached her shoulders and pushed out of her face, her deep green eyes held their always present gleam of mischief and innocence, her red lips were turned up in a soft tired smile as she leaned on the door frame crossing her arms.

"Let him sleep, she isn't going anywhere and he will be more excited to meet her when he's wide awake."

Richard gave a low chuckle shaking his head as he stood and went to his wife's side gently placing his hands on her hips, being mindful of her general stomach and pelvic area, as he placed his forehead to her's.

"What are you doing out of bed Tricia? You've just had a baby you should be resting."

Patricia smiled at her nickname and uncrossed her arms placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I would be resting if you'd come to bed with me."

Richard rolled his eyes half heartedly as he kissed her nose leading her out of the doorway enough to shut the door before starting to lead her down the hall stopping as she squeezed his hand while her other went to her torso, her face flushing with exhaustion. Without missing a beat be scooped her into his arms bridal style making her open her eyes to give him a thankful smile before resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to their room and laid her on the bed watching as she fell asleep almost at once.

"Stubborn woman, I love you."

He smiled lightly kissing her cheek drawing a smile to her lips in her sleep as he pulled the blankets over her before going to the bassinet in the corner looking down at the newborn inside making sure she was asleep before going to bed himself gently wrapping his arms around his wife holding her close. In the morning just as the pale blue moon was disappearing and the white moon began to light the sky making the planet a little lighter Cosmo's eyes fluttered open blinking a few times before he sat up reaching for his glasses pulling them on. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he silently wondered why his parents weren't up yet, they were always up early.

Deciding to investigate he climbed out of his bed and quietly made his way to the door pulling it open enough to look out, on a normal morning he could hear his mother making breakfast, despite her very pregnant condition, and his father discussing something or other with her, as of late that was baby names, but he found nothing but the empty silence. Biting his lip he stepped out of his room and carefully made his way across the landing that overlooked the living room until he reached the door of his parents room left open enough he could peek in and see both parents sleeping in the bed. After a short internal argument about it Cosmon silently slipped into the room and walked to his mother's side of the bed gently grabbing the silky black fabric of her nightgown and lightly tugging it, his mother merely groaned in her sleep and shifted closer to his father making the toddler pout a little. He tried again to grab his mother's nightgown and wake her but with no result as she pulled the covers up to cover herself, getting tired of being ignored Cosmo stomped his foot and climbed up onto the foot of the bed getting ready to jump when a sound made him freeze.

A high pitched wailing sound suddenly filled the room from the little basket like bed in the corner making him look over at it his brows knitting together. Looking back at his parents as his mother sighed in her sleep just starting to wake from the sound, he quickly climbed down and went to the bassinet and stood on tiptoe to peek in at the source of the wailing. Inside lay a little tiny baby, her skin was creamy white, her tiny hands were clenched into tight fists near her chest, her tiny lips were dark pink, her cheeks were flushed from crying. Before thinking, beyond wanting the ear hurting sound to stop, Cosmo reached into the bassinet and gently stroked the baby's clenched hand with his finger making it open long enough for the infant to grab it, as soon as the tiny fingers were closed around his she stopped crying and looked up at him with forest green eyes that had hints of blue in them as tears still glistened in their corners, her lips still trembled as she looked at him.

"I see you found your sister."

Cosmo jumped hearing his mother's voice and instantly shrunk away from the bassinet taking his finger back from his new sister, who began to cry as soon as his hand was gone, looking sheepishly at the cream colored carpet hands behind his back. Patricia watched her son back away from the bassinet before smiling softly going over and lifting the girl out of it sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Cosmo.

"Come here, it's okay you can be around her."

Cosmo looked up at her unsure for a moment before he slowly walked over to her peering at the baby girl again as she cried. Patricia smiled gently placing a hand on his back.

"What did you do to calm her down before?"

Cosmo looked up at his mother before back at his sister and gently brushed his finger over her little fist making it open then close around his finger, slowly she quieted down again her eyes looking at Cosmo making Patricia smile.

"Well look at that, she likes you Cossy."

Cosmo gave a small smile looking down at his sister then back at his mother.

"What her name?"

Patricia chuckled at her son's broken question leaning down and kissing his head, she never did understand why since he was old enough to somewhat talk he'd wanted to keep his beautiful blonde hair shaved off.

"Her name is Nation, she arrived last night while you were sleeping."

Cosmo smiled looking at his sister before leaning down and lightly kissing her fist around his finger.

"Hi Nation, I'm Cosmo and I'm your big brover."

Hearing Cosmo speak Nation stopped whimpering and when he kissed her hand she made a little squeaky sound giving a form of a smile. Patricia chuckled watching her children before moving from her spot leaving a place against her pillows for Cosmo.

"Do you want to hold her my little moonbeam?"

Cosmo smiled nodding excitedly as well as at one of the many nicknames his mother had for him. Carefully taking his finger back from his sister he climbed onto the bed sitting against the pillows looking up at his mother making his smile as she carefully laid Nation in his arms helping him hold her head until he got settled. Nation looked up at her brother with wide green eyes before she made the squeaking sound again and moved around so the blamed fell away from her head revealing a small shock of red curls making Cosmo giggle looking at his mother.

"She has yous hair mama!"

Patricia nodded looking down at Nation's little red curls gently running her fingers over them.

"Yes she does, tell me moonbeam are you going to be a good big brother to her? Keep her safe from the icky boys when she gets bigger?"

Beside her there was a chuckle from Richard who was acting still being asleep making her roll her eyes before looking back at Cosmo who hadn't taken his eyes off Nation's his deep blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Course I will! I'll protect hers from everyfing."

Patricia nodded before leaning down and kissing his cheek as Richard sat up looking over at his wife and children before he took Patricia's hand making her smile soften in the way it only did for him and he returned it.

"Of course if she's anywhere near as stubborn as your mother she won't need protecting."

Patricia laughed quietly shushing him before looking at the children as Cosmo's expression became very serious for a toddler.

"I'm gunna keep her safe no matter what."

Both Patricia and Richard shared proud smiles as she leaned back into his hold so her back was to his chest watching on as Cosmo held his sister softly singing a lullaby his mother often sang to him until Nation yawned her little fingers curling around the edge of her blanket and her eyes fluttered closed until she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Just a quick warning with this chapter for swearing near the end! This chapter is the main reason for this story's T rating so please if you don't care for swearing be aware there is a great deal of it near the end. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

 **-2-**

Two years seemed to zip right on by in the McKinley house, two years of watching Cosmo and Nation grow up a little more. Cosmo was now 4 years old, top of his pre-academy (like kindergarten and grade school) class and always protective of Nation. Nation was now 2 and full of energy, so much that it seemed some days Cosmo was the only one who could get her to settle down for naps or even simple things like brushing out her red curls, as she grew it was clear who Nation took after she looked more and more like her mother every day, or so Richard said at least.

One afternoon Patricia was in the living room checking over papers from her junior academy (basically middle school) classes while Richard was teaching extra credit and catch up classes at a local college, and the children napped sprawled out on blankets on the floor. Pausing in her checking Patricia looked down at her children and chuckled softly seeing Nation was sprawled out as far as her little limbs would allow with Cosmo sleeping curled up beside her, this meant that the toddler's little hand was in her brother's face on his cheek to be exact and her foot was resting on his hip.

Just as she was beginning checking again her watch beeped making her jump a little before quickly pressing the flashing green button so a holographic screen projected from the watch face. It was empty for a moment before the face of her older brother Onyx Vitus came into view making her smile.

"Nyx is that you?! My stars I can hardly recognize you, you've cut your hair off!"

Onyx chuckled running his fingers through his short black hair as his ice blue eyes gleamed with laughter when he raised them to her again.

"It's good to see you too Pat, you're looking well. How are things? I haven't seen you since before Riff was born."

Patricia made a low growling sound under her breath but quickly smiled again.

"Everything's great, I'm back to my teachings at the junior academy, Richard is taking over teaching a few college classes at the university, and Cosmo is getting top marks in school he's a little genius."

Onyx smiled looking away from the screen for a moment then back at his sister.

"So who watches Cosmo after school if you're both working?"

Patricia chuckled and tried to hide it with a cough her eyes gleaming with their signature mischief.

"Richard watches the little moon flowers most days I'm at work but when he has to work as well we take them to a sitter."

Onyx looked confused, his brows knitting together.

"What do you mean he watches 'the kids'? I thought you only had Cosmo."

Patricia's smile softened, she guessed she couldn't blame her brother for not knowing about Nation, they hadn't talked since Cosmo was a baby after all.

"I mean Cosmo and his little sister Nation, she's two now."

Onyx sighed heavily shaking his head as he looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't know sis, congratulations."

Patricia waved off the apology before looking down feeling tugging on her skirt then she smiled lifting Nation into her lap.

"Well you can meet her now. Nation this is your uncle Onyx, he's mama's big brother."

Nation looked at her mother moving her fingers from her mouth.

"Like Cossy?"

Patricia chuckled kissing her head.

"Yes baby, he's mama's brother like Cossy is yours. Can you say hello?"

Nation turned her eyes to Onyx who was smiling looking the girl over her red curls and shaking his head at how much she looked like his sister when she was younger. Nation put her fingers of one hand in her mouth and waved to Onyx with the other hand making the adults chuckle before her mother set her down letting her go back to the blankets and curl up beside Cosmo. Patricia looked back at her brother still smiling as she leaned back on the couch.

"So what about you Nyx, how's married life treating you and how's that darling son of yours?"

Onyx gave a tired chuckle running his fingers through his hair again.

"I suppose I can't complain too much, Alice is doing okay she works at the palace for the queen, Riff is top of his class as well he actually skipped a grade so he's in the same grade level Cosmo is, and Magenta is a handful when she wants to be."

Now it was Patricia's turn to be confused but it was quickly cleared up when Onyx lifted a little girl no more than a year old.

"This is Magenta, she's a year old,"

He paused chuckling as Magenta insisted on bouncing in her father's hold letting out a loud and high pitched shriek followed by a giggle.

"And quite the little spitfire, she's definitely got you in her sis red hair and temper."

Patricia smiled at the girl before chuckling and waving as Riff poked his head into the frame and waved saying hi before he took Magenta saying something about bath time. Patricia shook her head with a soft smile.

"Ya know I really miss seeing you and the kids Onyx, we can't keep going like this only talking every few years, I mean I get your wife doesn't like me,"

She rolled her eyes believing that was the biggest understatement in the galaxy.

"But I'd like to see you guys now and again and I'm sure the boys would like to meet each other it sounds like they have a lot in common already."

Onyx nodded his smile returning and excitement shined in his eyes.

"That's actually what I called you about, we are having a little get together on the beach here and was calling to tell you that if you, Richard and the kids wanted to come your welcome too. There'll be food and the kids can play in the sand, our cousin is coming."

He paused as Patricia's brow knitted together.

"Viola's coming in from Transgender? I haven't seen her since me and Richard got married."

Onyx nodded thinking for a second.

"I believe so and I think she's bringing her wife Pearl and their daughter Posey."

Patricia inclined her chin to show she'd heard but her mind wasn't on the conversation as she thought, Viola was her and Richard's cousin from their aunt Laurali and the last time they'd seen her was at their wedding and she was not all too thrilled about their marriage, Patricia always said it was because she's had a crush on Richard but he doubted it since their aunt was among the people that thought insest was wrong. Seeing his sister was thinking Onyx tried to steer the subject away from that family member.

"Aunt Marina will be there with uncle Ronald."

With those names Patricia perked up smiling, Marina was her favorite aunt and Richard's mother and even though Ronald was Richard's stepfather they got on very well.

"Wow they're coming in from Pansexual then, good Richard will be happy to see her again."

Onyx nodded smiling gently then looked a little nervous.

"Uncle Barnabas will be there too…"

He trailed off at the mention of their least favorite uncle, Barnabas was the youngest of their mother's 3 siblings after their aunt Laurali, and Marina but he was another like Viola that thought insest was wrong. Patricia gave a low growl but pushed her dislike aside shaking her head.

"When is this little gathering taking place?"

Onyx blinked for a second taken aback by the subject change but came out of it.

"This weekend, tomorrow afternoon actually that's not too short notice is it?"

Patricia smiled shaking her head.

"Not at all Nyx, we will see you tomorrow then."

Onyx smile brightly nodding.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow! And Pat?"

Patricia made a small humming sound her finger hovering over the red button on her watch.

"I love you."

She smiled softly giving a small chuckle.

"I love you too Onyx."

With that they ended the call making the screen vanish back into the watch drawing a sigh from Patricia as she looked at her children now awake and giggling on the floor. Setting the paper's aside she stood and went to them lifting Nation up so the toddler giggled stretching out as her mother held her over her head, Cosmo smiled as he stood up and lightly gripped his mother's skirt as she brought Nation back down to sit on her hip.

"Who was that mother?"

Patricia looked down at her son and smiled softly taking his hand from her skirt and holding it in her own as she led the kids to first Cosmo's room.

"That was your uncle Onyx, he called to invite us to his house tomorrow so we have to find you something to wear."

As she spoke she set Nation down on her brother's bed before going to the closet and opening it.

"Can't I just wear normal things mother?"

Patricia looked down at her son confused before she followed his eyes to where his 'traditional' Transylvanian attire was hung in the very back, in truth it wouldn't be a bad look for a young girl Cosmo's age seeing as it was a black dress with lace sleeves that stopped at the elbows, a pair of fishnets, and a pair of black pumps then tucked into the corner was a small box of make-up. Patricia smiled placing a hand on her son's head making him look up at her.

"You won't have to wear that moonbeam, that's only for very special occasions, no you can just wear nice play clothes tomorrow like these."

Cosmo looked at the outfit his mother had taken off the rack and smiled seeing a simple jade green shirt matched with a pair of black pants.

"Then you can just wear your normal shoes, you'll be wanting to take them off anyway because we will still be on the beach."

Cosmo nodded taking the outfit as it was handed to him and hung it on the back of his chair at his desk before going to Nation helping her off the bed then letting her wrap her hand around his finger, her way of holding his hand, as his mother closed the closet.

"What about Nation?"

Patricia chuckled facing them putting her hands on her hips.

"Always one step ahead of me with your sister aren't you?"

Cosmo smiled proudly before looking at Nation as she tugged his hand making him lean down so she could whisper in his ear, she wasn't a fan of speaking out loud just yet at least not all the time. He listened for a moment before looking at her then at his mother.

"Nation says she wants to know what kind of things we'd have to wear our special clothes for."

Patricia sighed going to her youngest picking her up so she let go of her brother's finger and whined trying to get down making Patricia set her back down shaking her head.

"We'd only have to wear our special clothes for something very very important, something like dinner at the palace or a royal event like parties."

As she spoke she led the kids out of the room to Nation's room chuckling as Nation barely stepped outside the door and whined to be picked up, which Cosmo did the best he could with her being only a little shorter than he was. Once in the room Patricia went to the dresser opening the drawers and taking out a jade green dress and a pair of black tights setting them aside.

"When we go I want you two to be on your best behavior and play nice with your cousins they are younger than you."

Cosmo looked at her holding Nation in his lap on the floor.

"How much younger?"

Smiling Patricia folded Nation's outfit.

"Oh only a year or so, Riff Raff is 3 and Magenta is 1, I'm sure you all will get on well."

Cosmo held Nation close getting a feeling things may not go as well as they hoped but didn't say anything not wanting to upset his mother. Later that night after dinner and the kids were put to bed Patricia and Richard were in the kitchen cleaning up when she decided now was as good a time as any to bring up the invite.

"Onyx called me today."

Richard glanced up from the dish he was washing for a moment only to find his wife focusing on drying the bowl in her hands.

"Did he now? It's been some time since you've talked to him."

Patricia nodded putting the bowl on the counter as she was handed the plate and she started drying it.

"About 3 years now, Cosmo was just a few weeks old when we last spoke to him."

Richard inclined his chin before looking at her even if she wasn't looking at him.

"What did he want? I thought his wife hated us."

Patricia sighed.

"He's invited us to a family get together tomorrow, your mother and stepfather will be there."

She trailed off putting the plate away feeling her husband's eyes on her then his hands on her hips making her close her eyes and relax into him.

"What's the matter Tricia? You act like I'm going to get mad about this, he's your brother after all, I'm not going to keep you from seeing him or his children besides it will be nice to see him again and if mother will be there it can't be that bad."

Hearing the nickname reserved only for him to use Patricia relaxed a little more for a moment before she went rigid again.

"If that's all that would be there it would be fine but Viola is coming and she's bringing Pearl and Posey."

Richard looked at her with a raised eyebrow despite knowing she couldn't see.

"Is that all that's bothering you about this? Our cousin Viola?"

Patricia gave a weak smile opening her eyes turning in his hold placing her hands on his chest.

"Not exactly darling, Barnabas will also be there….I don't want the kids exposed to his negative thoughts Richard what if they…"

She trails off again tears gleaming in her eyes that made Richard's heart sink as he lightly kissed them away.

"It'll be alright Tricia I promise, if he lays into it we will just leave, I promised when we were younger that I'd protect you and I intend to keep that promise even if it's from our own family."

Patricia smiled thankfully at him standing on tiptoe to place a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you my love, it means the world to me knowing you'll always be by my side."

Richard placed his forehead to her's softly kissing her nose making her giggle both unaware of Cosmo sitting in the stairwell listening to the whole discussion. The next morning Cosmo was woken by someone sitting on him bouncing. Grabbing his glasses and putting them on he found it was Nation, she was dressed in the jade dress and tights their mother picked for her, her hair had been tamed into an elegant bun with a couple curls framing her face, and as always her fingers were in her mouth.

"Nation what are you doing in here?"

Nation pointed to the door that was open, her way of telling him it was time to wake up, as sounds and smells from the kitchen drifted in. He sighed sitting up so his sister tumbled back onto the bed doing a backwards somersault until she landed on her back at the foot of the bed.

"Okay I'm up now shoo so I can get dressed."

He got out of bed not all that surprised when Nation made no move to leave as he got dressed. Once he was dressed he walked with her holding his finger down to the kitchen finding their mother just finishing making breakfast wearing a black dress that reached her knees with crisp white lining the skirt hem, sleeve cuffs and v-neck collar, and her hair had been fixed into a fashion similar to Nations only the loose curls were tucked behind her ears. Upon seeing the kids enter the room and Cosmo help Nation get into her high chair Patricia smiled taking their plates to them kissing each on the head.

"Good morning my dears, eat up we go to your uncle and aunt's house in a few hours."

Cosmo thanked her for both of them, seeing as Nation was already eating her toast and eggs like they were going to vanish if she wasn't quick, before he began eating his own breakfast. As they were eating Richard came into the kitchen wearing a dress shirt and pants struggling with his tie making Patricia hide a giggle behind her hand before going to him gently swatting his hands away tying it herself mumbling something about hopeless making Richard smile and kiss her lips.

"Thank you dove."

She smiled brighter finishing tying the tie before turning back to the counter handing him a cup of coffee.

"You remembered to tell the university that you weren't coming in today right?"

Richard nodded as he sat beside Nation opening the paper looking it over.

"I told them first thing this morning."

Patricia gave her best fake annoyed look as she set his plate in front of him.

"Well excuse me for making sure you wouldn't get fired."

Richard looked up at her his eyes filled with worry for a moment that he'd actually made her mad but relaxed seeing the playful look in her eyes. Once the children were finished eating they went out to play on the beach, after promising they wouldn't get into the water, leaving their parents in the kitchen. Patricia was cleaning the dishes humming to herself unaware of Richard sneaking up behind her until his arms wrapped around her waist making her jump and drop the cup she was washing back into the water splashing water up, he chuckled in her ear as she gave a low but playful growl.

"You got lucky Richard Octavius McKinley, if I had splashed myself because of you-"

Her words cut off as he kissed her making her sigh and give in wrapping her arms around his neck giving a small whine of protest when he broke away but it only made him smirk putting their foreheads together.

"How is it you know just how to shut me up and calm me down?"

Now his smirk turned into a soft smile.

"Because, Patricia Amethyst Vitus McKinley, I've been doing it since we were 15."

Now they both smiled as he took a step away holding his arms face down in front of him, deciding to play a little Patricia crossed her arms turning her nose up.

"No you can't smooth this over with a kiss and expect me to do that."

Looking closely at her and seeing the hint of a smirk on her red lips Richard stepped back to her stand in front of her putting his hands on her hips making her raise an eyebrow then start laughing and squirming as he tickled her.

"N-no stop! Richard stop!"

She let out a squealed laugh trying to get away but he only grabbed her waist with one arm and continued to tickle her with the other hand, both were unwear that outside the children had heard the squealed laugh and thought it was a scream making them rush to the kitchen door to look in. Nation grabbed her brother's shirt tail her little eyes worried.

"What's daddy doin' to mommy?"

Cosmo looked down at her for a second then back at their parents as Richard finally stopped tickling his wife, after she'd said if he didn't she'd piss herself, and shook his head leading her away from the door before they were seen.

"Nothing Nation, they were just playing around he wasn't hurting her."

Nation looked a little relieved and allowed Cosmo to distract her by helping her build a sand castle. Inside Patricia had gotten her breath back and watched as her husband took his former stance in front of her with his arms out expectantly for hers and after a second she smiled copying his action so their palms, wrists, arms and elbows met, as soon as their elbows met an electric spark ran through both of them and the echoing of 'I love you' sounded in the back of their minds making them both smile as they brought their arms back down still holding hands.

Stepping closer Richard put their noses together only inches separating their lips until her watch beeped loudly making her sigh a little frustrated as she moved her wrist so she could see it.

"We should be leaving for Onyx's house soon if we want to make it there before too late."

Richard could hear the worry in her voice and see it in her eyes making him bring his hands up to gently cup her face kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

She smiled thankfully giving him a quick kiss before going to round up the kids. The trip to the other side of the city didn't take long with the family of four teleporting, they landed on the far end of the beach lines shore and off in the distance they could see Alice and Onyx setting up things under a canopy tent. Closer to the family and having seen the light 3 year old Riff Raff 'stealthily' made his way closer for a better look, sadly that meant tripping over his untied shoelaces and falling face first in the sand then sort of army crawling behind the closest rock, he peeked out from behind his hiding rock his blue eyes carefully looking over the newcomers something feeling vaguely familiar about them particularly the woman in the black dress with red hair.

Cosmo looked around the beach his eyes catching the end of a shoe slipping behind a nearby rock making him grip his mother's dress skirt tighter but shifting so he was blocking Nation, despite the child being in his father's arms. Feeling Cosmo's grip on her skirt tighten Patricia looked down at him gently taking his hand so he wouldn't wrinkle her dress.

"What's the matter moonbeam?"

Cosmo opened his mouth to say what he'd seen but Richard cleared his throat drawing her attention and gesturing to the three year old that gasped and ducked behind the rock realizing he'd been seen, Patricia smiled kissing her son's hand.

"It's alright that's just your cousin Riff Raff."

Cosmo looked at the boy's hiding place again in his odd little calculating way before deciding to just stay close to his parents as they began walking down the beach toward the tent, as they walked Magenta toddled up focused more on where she was heading, her brother, than the people in her way causing her to bump right into Nation who was now walking beside Cosmo, both girls fell to the sandy ground on their backsides holding their heads but Nation had tears in her eyes as she reached for Cosmo with her free hand while Magenta just sat there a little dazed until Riff ran over to her.

"Are you okay Genta?!"

The girl looked at her brother with emerald green eyes and nodded before letting him pick her up, almost like a child Riff's age would pick up a doll, under her arms so her back was against his chest as he looked up again at the McKinley's but this time he spoke as Cosmo lifted Nation in a bit of a better fashion able to hold her more bridal style because of his recent growth spurt.

"I'm sorry for my sister, she's only little I hope she didn't hurt uh…"

He trailed off looking at Nation who still had tears in her eyes as Richard took her from Cosmo inspecting her red forehead. To Patricia's surprise Cosmo was the one that answered Riff.

"It's okay Nation bounces back fast. My names Cosmo McKinley."

He held out his hand to Riff who seemed a little apprehensive at first as he set Magenta on her feet so she grabbed his shirt to stay up besides he shook Cosmo's hand with a fraction of a smile on his lips.

"I'm Riff Raff Vitus, we're cousin's right?"

Cosmo nodded taking his hand back with a small smile.

"Yeah we are, what year of academy are you in?"

Riff smiled proudly puffing out his little chest.

"Last year of pre-academy, I skipped a whole year! I'm really good at science lessons."

Cosmo looked impressed then crossed his arms in a way that reminded his parents of Patricia.

"You're in the same year as me then, I'm really good at science and health lessons."

Sharing a look Richard and Patricia decided to leave the boys to talk, and possibly try to out do each other, as they made their way to the tent where they found Onyx making sure everything was in place before he looked up and smiled brightly seeing his sister.

"You guys came I'm glad, it's nice to actually see you in person again."

Patricia smiled hugging her brother as he hugged her holding her tight for a moment then spinning her around making her laugh, once he set her down he looked at Richard still smiling offering his hand trying to ignore the other man's sudden heir of protectiveness and the too tight handshake he was given.

"Are we too early? I wanted to make sure we didn't get here too far behind everyone else."

Onyx looked back at his sister shaking his head.

"Not at all sis, everyone else is kinda late, Marina and Ronald said their ship is a little behind but they'll be here in an hour or so, Viola has to wait for Posey to get out of some class she's taking before they had to pick Pearl up from work and I haven't heard anything from Laurali or Barnabus."

Anyone close by could physically see Patricia relax as she heard the words before she looked down feeling Cosmo return to her side as Riff walked past them to Onyx's side holding Magenta's hand. Onyx put his hand on his son's head glancing down at him.

"You remember your aunt and uncle don't you Riffy?"

Riff looked up at the pair for a moment his eyes locking with Patricia's forest green ones that reminded him of his sister's then shook his head making Onyx sigh but shrug.

"I guess I'm not surprised you were only Magenta's age...hey wait a minute young man if you don't remember them how come you waved and said hi to you ain't yesterday?"

Riff looked at the ground knowing he'd been caught in a lie.

"Okay I sorta remember them."

Onyx shook his head.

"Why don't you take Magenta inside and tell your mother guests have arrived?"

Riff perked up at once and took his sister's hand and began walking to the house but stopped seeing as his mother was coming down the stairs red faced with clenched fists. Nation was first to see Alice coming closer looking rather scary and mad making her whine and tug her father's shirt making him look down at her then where she was pointing belfry she reached for Patricia who took her then gave her husband a questioning look as he pulled her close protectively. Before she could say anything to him about it Alice stepped beside Onyx grabbing his arm making him look at her and nearly step back seeing how livid she was.

"Onyx can I have a word with you now?"

She hissed stressing the word now leaving no word for argument as she drug him away to where she thought would be out of earshot.

"What the hell are they doing here?! I didn't invite them!"

Onyx crossed his arms trying to keep his own temper knowing yelling wouldn't help.

"They are here because Patricia is my sister and I invited them, I thought it would be nice to see them since we haven't in years, besides I figured it would be nice for Riff and Magenta to get to know their cousins and their uncle and aunt."

Alice let out a low growl pointing her finger in the direction of the McKinley's.

"I don't want our children around people like them Onyx! Their sick twisted freaks!"

Now Onyx was getting angry but brides he could say a word or try to stop Alice she stomped back over and crossed her arms leering at Patricia who flinched at first then returned the leer clenching her jaw.

"Care to say that again Deweather? I don't think I quite heard you."

Patricia's Tone was like ice and acid all at once as she narrowed her green eyes stepping out of Richard's hold much to his silent objection, he didn't dare try to say a word to his wife now lest she snap at him, and Onyx came to Alice's side grabbing her arm telling her to knock it off and leave them alone only to have the blonde shove his hand away and step forward so she and Patricia were toe to toe despite the redhead being a head taller.

"You heard me McKinley, I don't want you anywhere near my children or my house because your disgusting, sick, twisted, and wrong fucking habit might infect them! Fucking your own cousin it's unnatural and wrong and just plain disgusting!"

Onyx's panicked eye darted to his sister all color draining from his face seeing the murderous look she wore as her body shook with rage her face nearly as red as her hair. Raising her hand Patricia managed to stop herself from striking Alice in favor of pointing a finger at her.

"You shut the hell up you little skank! There's nothing whatsoever wrong with my marriage or my children! You of all people shouldn't be so ill minded having fucked the entire graduating academy class in your next to last year and to top that your own parents were cousins! What my brother sees in a heartless cunt like you I'll never figure out but I won't stand for having my family ridiculed just because I fell in love with my cousin!"

Before either Onyx or Richard could move Alice raised her hand and brought it down harshly on Patricia's cheek making her head snap hard to the side leaving the pale skin angry and red.

"At least I've moved on from that part of my life! You'll always be a sick, twisted, disgusting freak! The source of every whisper that fills the street when you go anywhere! At least my life can be normal and I won't be a fucking pig that has sunk so low she ended up fucking her own cousin! Your little abominations should be taken away and given to a normal couple that won't pass on your lifestyle!"

If Patricia looked murderous before than now she looked absolutely one more insult away from grabbing Alice and strangling her, her hands even twitched at her sides ready to lash out like snakes and grab the other woman but just as she was going to she froze as Nation began to sob loudly scared by all the shouting. Taking a deep breath and looking lost for a second Patricia turned to face her daughter shaking and sobbing in her father's arms before she shook her head all anger leaving her form as she turned her back to Alice and took Nation into her arms holding her close.

Richard placed his hand under her chin gently turning her head to examine the now red and blotchy spot covering her cheek before he leered at Alice over his wife's head letting out a low growl, Onyx grabbed his wife roughly by the arm and turned her to face him before grabbing both her arms and shaking her once.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't need to be such a bitch to her Alice! Who gives a shit who she loves or fucks so long as she's happy with her life and the assault was way out of bounds! Be thankful if all she does is-"

"We should go...I'll see you whenever your warden lets you talk to me again. Come on Cosmo we are leaving."

Without waiting to hear what Onyx had to respond with Patricia began to walk back the way they came pausing after a few feet knowing without looking Richard wasn't following nor was Cosmo.

"Richard leave it, come on."

After a last leer at Alice Richard took Cosmo's hand and pulled him away to his wife's side and down the beach. As they walked Cosmo looked back at the family inside the tent his eyes finding Riff standing with Magenta where he had been not seconds ago while Alice and Onyx argued, when they reached the teleportation point Alice had stormed off somewhere and Onyx was sitting at one of the tables massaging his temples before the whole beach vanished in a flash of light.

Once they returned home Richard sent Cosmo upstairs with Nation besides following Patricia into the kitchen to try and calm her down. Upstairs in Cosmo's room Nation crawled into his lap her fingers in her mouth for a moment before she removed them flinching as the sound of shattering glass came from down stairs, Cosmo held her close but wasn't worried he'd heard his mother break glasses before when she was really angry and threw them at the wall.

"What wrong Cossy?"

Cosmo looked down at Nation confused by her words at first until she pointed to the door as sobs drifted up. He shook his head standing so he was holding her bridal style then laid her down on his bed sitting beside her.

"Nothing's wrong Natty, mommy is just upset, it'll be okay in the morning try to sleep okay?"

Nation didn't respond but watched as her brother grabbed the pillow beside her and the blanket at the foot of the bed ready to sleep on the floor then she whined gripping his shirt tightly.

"No."

Cosmo looked into her eyes then glanced away hearing their mother yell, she was in the rage portion of her cool down process meaning the next one would be a little more crying but realizing even though the words hurt it didn't matter and that she should be happy with her life. Looking back at Nation he put the pillow back and laid down beside her covering them with the blanket letting her curl up to him and fall asleep. Looking at the door again hearing his father slowly talk his mother down Cosmo looked back at his sleeping sister and gently stroked her cheek until he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Now I know what you're thinking 'The last chapter wasn't much about Cosmo and Nation!' and I can assure you all I'm very aware of that fact and there's a reason behind it being more about Patricia and Richard and that's because after I wrote the back tale of a fight between Patricia and Alice in the RiffGenta story I really wanted to write everything that happened so I took the chance and did it so please don't be mad. Now with that explained let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **-3-**

The full pale blue moon shone down on the white sand and made the calm water look like a vast spread of violet silk, a soft breeze whispered through the silence making the leaves on the trees rustle and the still ocean surface ripple so small waves lapped at the crystal like sand. Cosmo looked out at the violet ocean taking a deep breath of the salt tinged air closing his eyes only to open them upon feeling arms wrap around his middle and feel light breaths on his shoulder, turning his head he found Nation hugging him as her green eyes watched him smiling.

Even at only 6 years old Nation had become rather beautiful with gem like green eyes, her red curls had grown so long they tickled the middle of her back, her once dark pink lips now appeared red thanks to the cherry lipgloss their mother let her wear, and though she was still small she had learned how to pair her clothes just right so she always looked her best. Cosmo smiled taking his hands from his pockets and hugged her back leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead. At 8 he was still taller than her if only by a few inches but apart from that he hadn't changed all that much, he still insisted on keeping his head shaved now claiming it was easier than remembering to wash and comb his hair, his eyes were still the same deep blue color they'd always been and still looked wise beyond his years behind his round glasses, and his frame was still lean nothing had really changed besides his height except maybe his protectiveness of his sister now that she was in school.

"How was your first day back at school Natty?"

Nation giggled at his nickname for her.

"It was great! I got to see Nellie again!"

Cosmo raised an eyebrow thinking carefully, after the fight between Alice and his mother both his parents had accepted teaching jobs on the planet Asexual where his mother had taught the local pre-academy while his father had taught at one of the lower collages meaning Cosmo and Nation had to switch schools leaving their friends and classmates behind for three years, trying to remember which of his sister's friends she was talking about. Seeing his thinking face as if she was reading his thoughts Nation giggled again.

"Nellie is the one with brown hair that hangs to her backside, brown eyes and the high pitched voice."

Cosmo chuckled at his sister answering his unspoken question.

"Well then that's great, I bet she was happy to see you again."

Nation nodded before looking back up at him.

"What about you? Did you see any of your friends today?"

Cosmo's smile fell a little, he didn't have many friends mostly just acquaintances and classmates, but he covered it quickly looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I did, I got to see Finn again."

Nation looked satisfied with his answer not bothering to ask which friend he was before she lost her smile and looked down at the sand under their feet making Cosmo blink surprised as he gently placed a finger under her chin so she raised her eyes to meet his.

"What's the matter Nation?"

Hesitating for a moment Nation bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"Some older boy gave me a note today during recess and it…"

She trailed off making her brother's brows knit tighter together as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand making her lean into his palm relaxing a little.

"It was asking me to marry him because he thought I was cute."

A low growl snuck it's way out of Cosmo's chest making Nation jump a little and look at him to find him leering angrily at the ocean. Swallowing thickly she carefully reached up and cupped his cheek making him look down at her his anger slowly dissolving until it was faintly glowing in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

Nation gave a sheepish smile a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"I told him no and that I already had someone I wanted to marry so I threw the note in the rubbish bin."

Cosmo relaxed more giving a sigh putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Good you shouldn't be getting notes like that you're only 6 and what's the rule?"

Nation giggled remembering the rule both her brother and father always told her when it came to boys.

"I can't date anyone until I'm 20."

Cosmo nodded.

"And?"

Rolling her eyes Nation crossed her arms.

"No marrying anybody until I'm 26."

Cosmo chuckled kissing her forehead again making her laugh then try to get away as he began to tickle her. After managing to get out of her brother's hold Nation made a mad dash down the beach toward the house laughing as Cosmo followed after her. Later that evening at dinner Nation told her parents about the boy and the note and got the same reaction from her father that Cosmo had given her making her mother roll her eyes before winking at her.

"Don't listen to them moonflower, you can date anyone you want to when you're 16 and marry anyone when you're 18."

Nation smiled brightly at her mother.

"Anyone I want?"

Her mother chuckled and nodded looking at her husband across the table.

"Yes anyone you want darling, now eat your peas."

Nation smiled contently as she ate her peas stealing glances at Cosmo here and there as he told about his day at school. After dinner Patricia was putting Nation to bed when the child looked up at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Mama can I really date anyone I wanna when I'm bigger?"

Patricia chuckled hearing the question for the second time and nodded as she tucked the blanket around her daughter.

"Of course you can Nation, anyone in the whole galaxy of Transylvania."

Nation smiled brightly hugging her dolly close.

"Even if we are related?"

Patricia looked a little caught off guard for a second before shaking it off assuming it was one of those little girl crushes on her father as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Even if you're related pet, as long as you love each other and they make you happy then date them and if you live each other enough marry them. Now no more questions you need to sleep you've got school tomorrow."

Nation nodded rubbing her eye and yawning before blushing a little looking at the quilt covering her.

"Mama can you sing to me?"

Patricia smiled softly at the request before starting to sing softly.

"Night night, It's time for bye-byes

It's been a great day, thanks a heap

Now it's time for everyone to go to sleep."

As soon as the last note left Patricia's lips Nation was sound asleep making her mother smile as she carefully got up and left the room softly closing the door. In the morning Cosmo walked with Nation to school standing at the edge of the play ground watching as his sister ran to join Nellie and another girl by the swings giggling and smiling, he narrowed his eyes upon seeing a boy about a year older than Nation with blonde hair, green eyes, a smug smirk and rather expensive clothes walk up to them dragging his eyes over Nation.

Cosmo felt his blood boil as the boy took his sister's hand and kissed her knuckles making her squeal an 'eww' yanking her hand away whiling it on the skirt of her dress before leering at the boy telling him to go away. Relaxing a little Cosmo watched as Nation ignored the boy after telling him to go away walking off with her own friends leaving the boy there fuming, giving a nod to himself Cosmo headed off to the door for his pre-academy level before he was late for class.

After school Nation was waiting on the playground for Cosmo, being in a lower level of pre-academy she got out about 15 minutes before her brother so she just waited for him sitting on a swing kicking at the dirt with her white shoe. When she heard footsteps she smiled looking up expecting her brother but gasped seeing the boy who had slipped her the note and kissed her hand.

"Hello Nation."

Nation swallowed thickly standing up from the swing and began to back away as he advanced closer to her slowly.

"What do you want Gideon?"

Gideon looked Nation over making her shudder and leer at him.

"Don't be frightened my little dove, I merely want to ask you again to marry me. If you do you will have everything your little heart could ever want, fancy dresses, lots of make-up, anything you could want would be yours."

Nation curled her lip in disgust and bawled her hands into fists.

"I told you NO! I'm not gonna marry you because I don't like you and you can't buy love! I like someone else so go away and leave me alone!"

Gideon sneered at her stepping closer to her so he was right in front of her making her gasp and try to step away only to be grabbed by the shoulders.

"You little brat how dare you turn me down!? What can this other guy give you that I can't buy?!"

Nation tried to push him away from her but it only made him hold her shoulders harder nearly leaving marks.

"He's nice and kind and he would never hurt me and I love him so leave me alone! Let me go!"

Gideon growled at her and turned her around shoving her to the ground so she fell face first in the dirt tearing her dress.

"You stupid little slut, leading boys on already means you'll just be a slut when you get bigger and someone like that isn't worth my time or anyone else's!"

With that he went to kick her in the side making Nation scream and try to cover herself from the blow that never came but a dull thud sounded. Looking up through watery eyes Nation found Cosmo standing between her and Gideon whose fancy boot had collided with her brother's shin but he didn't seem to care as he gave him a murderous look grabbing him by the collar.

"What did you say about my sister scum?!"

Gideon suddenly lost all his anger and started to shake under Cosmo's death glare.

"C-come on Cosmo I-I was only yellin' what came to m-my head cause I was mad! I didn't mean none of it!"

Cosmo narrowed his eyes at Gideon before shoving him and letting go of his collar so he fell to the dirt on his backside looking terrified with tears in his eyes.

"Get out of here before I teach you a lesson about picking on someone younger than you."

His tone had gone eerily calm making Gideon's eyes widen as he scrambled to his feet then ran away not looking back. Once he was gone Cosmo turned back to Nation and helped her up gently brushing dirt from her dress before wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Are you okay Natty? Did he hurt you?"

Nation shook her head sniffling before throwing herself at him hugging his neck nearly knocking them over, once he made sure they wouldn't fall over Cosmo wrapped his arms around her holding her close rubbing her back.

"It's okay Nation, he won't bother you ever again even if I have to beat him up I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you."

Nation nuzzles into his shoulder closing end eyes.

"Thank you Cossy, if you hadn't shown up I don't want to think what he would have done to hurt me."

Cosmo gently kissed her head giving her a light squeeze.

"I promised mother and father I'd look after you and keep you safe, I'm not going to back out of that promise because I love you."

Nation felt a blush color her cheeks as she pulled back in her brother's hold to look up at him.

"You do?"

Cosmo chuckled letting her go but holding her hand leading her out of the playground to start walking home.

"Of course I do silly, you're my sister I kinda have to love you."

Nation stayed silent gently squeezing his hand as they walked only speaking up when they were nearly home.

"Cosmo remember when I said I told Gideon that I liked someone else and wanted to marry them?"

Cosmo nodded looking back at her waiting for her to continue.

"Well what I didn't say is that...was that it's you I love and want to marry when we get bigger."

Cosmo stopped walking making Nation run into him before looking at the sandy ground biting her lip.

"You want to marry me? But I'm your brother."

Nation's cheeks turned red with anger this time as she puffed up her cheeks in a pouty way that melted his heart at once.

"So mama told me I could marry anyone I wanted even if we were related as long as we love each other and you said you loved me!"

Cosmo just stared at her for a moment before smiling softly.

"Okay Nation anything you say."

Nation's pout broke into a large smile.

"You mean it?! You'll marry me when we get bigger?!"

Cosmo chuckled deciding to humor her little childish idea.

"Sure I will."

Nation smiled happily kissing his cheek before skipping ahead into the house leaving him to shake his head and follow closing the door behind him as he slipped off his shoes pausing in walking by the kitchen as he heard Nation telling their mother that she was going to marry Cosmo someday. Shaking his head and believing it was just a childish crush or idea Cosmo went upstairs to his room to finish his homework that for the rest of the class wasn't to be assigned until next week while he could hear Nation giggle from down stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Just another quick note here saying that this chapter actually contains a time skip, you'll find out why when you get to it, also I must advise to take caution when reading the second half! Though it is not graphic it is there so please read carefully!**

 **-4-**

The soft blue light of the moon was just giving way to the pale white day moon as Cosmo opened his eyes sighing heavily realizing he'd slept in his glasses again, thankfully he mostly slept on his back rather than tossing and turning, before getting out of bed and going to his closet selecting his clothes for the day. Once he had dressed he quietly slipped out of his room and down the hall to the door of Nation's room peeking in the open door, he looked around the room until he knew his sister wasn't awake before he quietly stepped into the room and to the side of her bed. He reached out to shake her shoulder but froze as she rolled over onto her back in her sleep and suddenly his heart seemed to skip too many beats before racing overtime to make up for the skipped beats, his throat became dry, his palms felt sweaty, and there was an odd feeling behind his navel that was quickly spreading lower as his eyes looked over her sleeping face.

At 13 Nation had blossomed into a rather beautiful young woman, her skin was flawless and soft creamy white, her slightly parted lips were still the same dark pink as when she was born but were now a little fuller, her long red hair was fanned out beside her head on the pillow in a halo of fiery curls that contrasted with her white pillow case, her body though not fully developed was coming into a lovely hourglass shape making her clothes fit a little more snug if they were small enough, and right at that moment all Cosmo wanted to do was kiss her soft lips and run his fingers through her hair holding her close to him.

Shaking his head Cosmo reminded himself it was his sister he was thinking about but his heart still insisted on beating too quickly and the odd feeling was still present but duller than before. After taking a few deep breaths to slow his heart he reached out and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Come on Nation, time to get up we have school."

Nation groaned in her sleep rolling back over pulling the blanket over her head.

"Five more minutes."

Cosmo couldn't help but chuckle at her reply, even if it wasn't unusual seeing as she was never a morning person, and snuck his hand under the blanket to her hip where he started tickling. That woke her up at once and made her start laughing trying to get away, smirking he held her around the waist so she couldn't get away but as he held her against himself the strange feeling returned making him stop his tickling at once causing her to look back at him confused.

"Cosmo? Are you okay?"

At first Cosmo didn't hear her but once he did he shook his head clear and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I was up late studying for exams so I'm a little out of it."

Nation looked unconvinced but said nothing as she got out of bed and went to her closet, watching as she walked across the room Cosmo's eyes trailed over her body barely covered by her silk night dress that stopped just below her backside, he get his throat get dry again as his heart sped back up and the feeling returned with a vengeance making him blush horribly as he realized exactly what it was. As quick as a blink he was off the bed and at the door making Nation raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going downstairs to make breakfast."

He cursed himself in his head as his words came out a little strangled but not wanting to find out if his sister noticed he left the doorway and went down to the kitchen where he paced the floor shaking his head. Why was he getting aroused by his sister?! Yes of course she was beautiful, gorgeous even despite being 13, but she was his flesh and blood sister and she was only 13 not even a legal adult on Transexual yet and she wouldn't be until she was 16. After glancing around to make sure no one else was around he quickly splashed cold water on his face then began thinking over the complicated math questions he'd studied last night taking his mind off his sister as he started breakfast.

As he was putting the plate of toast and eggs on the counter Nation came into the kitchen wearing a black skirt that stopped just short of her lower thigh, a white blouse that had the top most button undone, her hair had been tied up in a bun, and her makeup done expertly. Upon seeing her Cosmo quickly dropped his eyes to the task of not burning his own breakfast as Nation sat at the counter and began to eat watching her brother closely not missing how every now and then when he'd steal a glance at her he'd shift his weight from one foot to the other. She was about to ask him what was wrong when their mother came into the room.

"Good morning you two."

Nation smiled returning her mother's kiss on the cheek before looking at the clock and nearly choking on her orange juice.

"Crap! Come on Cossy or we'll be late!"

Cosmo blinked then looked at the clock swearing under his breath as he quickly transferred the nearly over cooked eggs onto a plate before grabbing a piece of toast and kissing his mother on the cheek then following Nation out the door. The walk to school was silent making Nation worry she'd done something to make her brother act this way.

"Hey Cossy?"

Cosmo looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye but found she was looking at the side walk.

"Yes Nation?"

Nation seemed to hesitate before biting her lip.

"D-did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Cosmo blinked surprised at her his heart sinking into his stomach feeling horrible for making her think she'd done something wrong.

"Of course not Nation, you haven't done anything I promise! I told you I was up really late so I'm just not here today, it's okay you didn't do anything wrong."

Nation looked up at him her eyes wet with tears making the knife in his heart twist, he stopped walking and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a close hug. She hesitated a second before wrapping her arms around his waist hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Tell you what, to make up for being a jerk this morning how about after school we do something, anything you want."

Nation smiled looking up at him.

"Anything?"

Cosmo chuckled doing his best to if or the tightness in his chest.

"Anything."

Nation thought carefully before her smile returned.

"Ice cream and walking the long way home?"

Cosmo couldn't help but smile, his sister may have been 13 but when she wanted she could be very much a child, taking the long way home meant rather than walking through the city they followed the beach around it adding nearly an hour to their walk. He pretended to ponder the thought taking her hand as they started walking.

"Hmmm well I don't know, that walk is so long and I'm bound to have a lot of school work."

Nation pouted looking up at him.

"Come on Cossy, you said anything."

He chuckled as she gave him her famous pouty look that won nearly anyone over but he composed himself sighing as he put his free hand in his pocket shaking his head.

"No I don't think we can do that this time Natty."

Nation looked at him like he was crazy then caught the smile in his eyes that slowly spread over his lips upon seeing her face. Laughing she playfully punched his arm making him finally crack and laugh with her as they reached the junior academy.

"You're a prick you know that?"

Cosmo rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek.

"Love you too little sister, I'll wait here for you after my last class."

Nation smiled brightly returning the kiss.

"Alright see you later, stay out of trouble!"

With that she waved then hurried up to the front of the building where a group of girls were waiting, after watching them go inside Cosmo walked down the street to the academy. After his first few classes he was sitting at his desk in Transylvanian Anatomy flipping through his text book waiting for his peers to finish the assignment he considered child's play. A hand gently tapped the top of his book making him look up to find his teacher Mrs. Laceworth, the academy principal, standing in front of his desk her face expressionless.

"Can I see you in my office please Mr. McKinley?"

Cosmo nodded swallowing thickly as he got up from his seat to follow.

"Better bring your things, this may take awhile."

Cosmo nodded and grabbed his bag trying to ignore the whispers that spread through the class until the whole room was murmuring words like 'expulsion' and 'grade skipping'. Laceworth led Cosmo from the classroom and to her office where she gestured for him to sit down in the chair across from her own with the desk between them, he sat down trying to hide his nervousness as he watched her sit in her own chair. Laceworth wasn't intimidating in appearance, in fact she was almost the opposite, she was rather beautiful with raven hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back in a light wave, her eyes were a bright icy blue, her lips were always painted deep ruby red, and she was rather short only coming up to most people's shoulders but none of that stopped her from being one of the most feared people in the building.

Seeing Cosmo shifting nervously Laceworth smiled gently crossing her legs.

"You can relax Cosmo, you're not in here because you're in trouble quite the opposite really."

Letting himself relax a little Cosmo gave a small smile.

"The opposite ma'am?"

She nodded opening a drawer of her desk taking out a pamphlet and set it on the desk top sliding it to him.

"Yes Cosmo, it would seem your academic achievements have caught the eye of not only the local college but the private university as well."

Cosmo looked at the little booklet before him showing the top private university on Transexual, Starcross University, and wanted to rub his eyes not believing it.

"I don't understand...when?"

Laceworth chuckled at his reaction leaning back in her chair crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"During the career exhibition last month, they were taken by your doctoring interest and your academic status. As I'm sure you know the school has a good medical course that would help you get your doctoring degree but there are other courses to take if you change your mind, the headmaster said he would be sending an invitation for you and your family to tour the school if you wished."

Cosmo smiled for a moment before it faded and he looked at his hands in his lap making Laceworth raise her eyebrow.

"As amazing as it is to hear I'm not sure I'd like to attend Starcross ma'am, I was actually hoping to apply early for a different university later this year."

She looked him in the eye willing him to continue which he did after a moment of chewing his lip.

"I was hoping to apply for The University of Transylvania later this year."

Laceworth's eyes widened a bit shocked that at 15 he was already setting sights on the highest ranking college in the galaxy, but smiled softly opening her desk again and taking out a new pamphlet and a few papers handing them to him.

"I'm impressed by you McKinley, you're 15 years old and have a better plan for your future than most of the 18 year olds here. These are this terms application forms for The University of Transylvania, they are due back no later than the day after tomorrow if you pass the application then you will be placed on a list until you are 17 to take the entrance exams then if you pass those you will be allowed to attend."

Shell shocked for a moment Cosmo could do nothing but look at the forms beiges he broke out in a wide smile taking the forms.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Laceworth! I'll be sure to return these as soon as they are filled out!"

Laceworth chuckled and gave a dismissive wave as she smiled.

"Go back to class before I give you detention."

Still smiling Cosmo grabbed his bag and hurried back to class obvious to the whispers as he sat at his desk flipping through the pamphlet. Down the road at the junior academy Nation was sitting at lunch with her friends listening to Nellie talk about her newest boyfriend, James or Jude or something of the sort she wasn't really listening as she pushed her food around her plate. Beside her a girl with brown hair and green eyes nudged her arm making her look at her.

"You okay Nat? You seem out of it."

Nation shrugged as she looked back at her plate stabbing a blueberry with her fork.

"Just thinking is all."

The girl didn't look convinced but left it alone going back to her own lunch, after a few moments of listening to Nellie talk Nation looked back at the girl beside her.

"Hey Nida you have a boyfriend right?"

The girl, Nida, turned her green eyes to Nation and nodded as Nellie shut her mouth for once to listen.

"Yeah Derek, why?"

Nation but her lip blushing a little.

"Are there ever moments where you'll just goofing around where he's tickling you or just holding you and then he gets flustered and blushy?"

At this all the other girls shared looks then smiled.

"Then he stammers a lot, his voice sounds kinda strangled, his palms are clammy, and tries to stay at arm's length?"

Nation looked at Nellie raising her eyebrow wondering how she knew exactly what she was talking about but she nodded none the less.

"Yeah that too."

Nida giggled and nodded her cheeks flushing a little.

"It happens a lot but we've learned to go with it because of what it means."

Nation looked confused making the girls laugh until she growled her cheeks turning red.

"Calm down Nat it's a good thing, you're a first timer so of course you don't know what it means."

Nation turned her forest green eyes on Nellie narrowing them.

"Oh yeah if you're so smart what does it mean?"

Nellie smirked biting her carrot stuck in two.

"It means he's getting excited."

Nation raised an eyebrow thinking that just didn't make sense.

"Excited?"

Nellie rolled her eyes pointing the carrot stick at her.

"You're too innocent for your own good Nat. Excited, happy, eager, aroused!"

Hearing the last word all the color drained from Nation's face before coming back in such a rush her whole face turned pink causing a giggle to spread around the table.

"I didn't think you had a boyfriend Nat, that brother of yours always hanging over you it amazes me you got one."

Nation blinked a couple times looking at Nida then shook her head slowly.

"He's not...he's just a childhood friend, does it always mean they feel that way about you?"

The other girls shared a look and Nellie shrugged.

"I guess not always, at like 15 they get that way at anything remotely attractive they can't help it adolescence is a cruel mistress."

Nodding absentmindedly Nation was thankful when the bell rang so she quickly bolted up and hurried to her class before her friends could start asking who this 'friend' was. After her last class she hurried out of the school, being careful to avoid her friends, and found Cosmo waiting for her, she smiled taking his arm as he offered it to her as they began walking to the ice cream shop. They talked about random things as they walked barefoot through the sand eating the last of their ice creams when Cosmo looked over at her biting his lip.

"I got called into the office today."

Nation looked up at him raising an eyebrow, it wasn't everyday those words came out of her brother's mouth.

"What'd you do?"

Cosmo chuckled shaking his head.

"I didn't do anything wrong, actually the principal called me into her office to tell me that the college was interested in me."

Nation nearly choked on her bite of waffle cone looking up at him.

"That's amazing! Which collage?"

Cosmo gave a half hearted smile.

"Starcross."

Nation blinked surprised knowing that was one of the top schools on the planet that rarely scouted anyone under 16.

"Wow Starcross, that's big, mother went there didn't she?"

Cosmo nodded looking down at the sand under their feet.

"Yeah she did, a minor in Transylvanian medicine and a major in Basic Teachings."

Nation nodded.

"She'll be happy to hear they are scouting you."

Cosmo didn't respond making her look at him.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

He shrugged taking her hand in his.

"I'm impressed that's for sure but I don't want to go to Starcross, I want to go to The University of Transylvania, I told Mrs. Laceworth that and well she gave me an application form. If I fill it out and turn it in and they think my academics are good enough I'll be put on a waiting list so when I turn 17 when I can take the entrance exams then if I pass those I can attend."

Something flashed in his sister's eyes for a second before it was gone and replaced with a happy smile.

"That'll be amazing if you get in Cossy they'd have to be idiots not to take you."

He chuckled squeezing her hand then looking up at the sky seeing the clouds were beginning to darken.

"It looks like it's going to storm soon, we should hurry."

Nation looked up at the sky and nodded before walking faster as they neared home, no sooner had they walked in the door did it start to pouring. Later at dinner Cosmo brought up the subject of being scouted and just like Nation said their mother donned a proud smile congratulating him doing the same after he said he was going to try for the other school. After dinner and later in the night Cosmo had just turned off his desk lamp after filling out the acceptance form and gotten into bed about take his glasses off when his door opened a crack making him sit up to see who it was.

To his surprise Nation was standing in the doorway wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts biting her lip.

"Cossy are you awake?"

Sighing with a small smile he moved over and opened the blankets for her.

"Come on."

Nation smiled and stepped into the room softly closing the door before crawling into bed beside him relaxing as he laid down and pulled the blanket over them, it wasn't odd for Nation to slip into his room during a storm ever since she was little she'd been doing it seeing as she couldn't sleep. Once they were both settled Cosmo wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close as she began to drift to sleep, looking down at her Cosmo blushed as his eyes fell on her lips, slightly parted and soft looking, and before he could really think he leaned down gently kissing them.

As soon as Nation felt her brother's lips on hers she froze now wide awake with wide eyes looking at him. After the initial shock wore off she relaxed a little and was about to kiss back but he pulled away looking mortified.

"N-Nation I'm so sorry!"

Nation felt her heart break out of her chest as she ran her fingertips over her lips tears slowly gathering in her eyes get a small smile on her lips. Cosmo didn't see the smile all he saw was the tears and pulled her close to him relaxing a little when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder, her body shuddered with her sniffles and tears were pelting his shoulder now and again for a few minutes before she managed to stop crying and looked up at him tears still in her eyes.

"Nation I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me I just-"

He was cut off by her lips being pressed to his leaving him shocked at first but slowly he kissed back cupping her face in his hands rubbing away her tears with his thumbs. When they broke apart out of breath Nation raised a hand to his cheek gently stroking it with her thumb.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

Cosmo leaned into her hand closing his eyes.

"But I kissed you, I'm your older brother I shouldn't have done that."

Nation rolled her eyes moving so she was sitting in his lap gently placing their foreheads together.

"I don't care if you're my brother or not, I'm just happy my love isn't one sided I thought you knew I've worn my love for you on my sleeve since I was 6 and you saved me from Gideon."

Cosmo chuckled stealing a kiss from her making her giggle.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you were serious?"

She shrugged kissing him again giggling into it when he wrapped his arms around her holding her closer, she could feel his heart hammer away in his chest in time with hers. Hesitating a moment she gently ran the tip of her tongue along his lower lip silently asking for entrance which to her surprise he gave her parting his lips letting her slip her tongue into his mouth. After a moment of this kiss they broke apart panting, Nation's cheeks were red bringing out the very faint freckles that hid on her nose, letting her get her breath back he gently kissed each freckle before trailing his lips down her jaw pausing at the corner of her mouth.

Feeling his lips like a hot iron on her skin Nation let out a sound between a moan and a purr arching her chest into his, biting her lip she gripped the hem of the t-shirt he wore tugging it up and to her surprise he moved away enough she could pull it off him before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss again. Feeling heat pool behind her navel and between her legs Nation gave a small whine into the kiss guiding his hands to the bottom of her own t-shirt without breaking the kiss, without needing further instruction he lifted it over her head tossing it aside with his before guiding her to lay down against the pillows trailing his lips down her neck making her give little sounds and gasps.

As he reached the top of her bra he stopped reality crashing down on him as he looked up at her, she was laying against the pillows, eyes closed, lips parted as she panted a little bit, her cheeks red and her body squirmed now and again with a feeling she didn't yet understand as her pink painted nails dug into his shoulders. Closing his eyes he pulled away from her sitting on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths holding his head in his hands, Nation felt him pull away and opened her eyes her brows knitting together as she found him sitting at the foot of the bed so getting up on her knees she moved to kneel behind him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Cosmo what's the matter? Don't you want this?"

Feeling her touch like fire Cosmo looked over his shoulder at her placing his hand over her's.

"Of course I do Nation, I love you but as much as I want this I can't. You're only 13 you're not ready for this, if we do this it's going to hurt you a lot because physically you're not ready and I can't do that to you."

Nation listened to him looking into his eyes, she could tell he was being sincere and not just trying to tell her nicely he didn't want her, her heart sinking a little but she smiled kissing his shoulder.

"It's okay, let's just lay down then I want to be close to you."

After taking a deep breath and hesitating a moment Cosmo let her pull him down beside her on the bed and cover them with the blanket. As she snuggled close to him he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair closing his eyes letting himself relax feeling her breathing even out before falling asleep himself. In the morning Patricia carefully opened the door to Cosmo's room to tell him he'd gotten a letter but smiled when she found him sound asleep holding Nation close to him as she slept nestled against his chest, shaking her head Patricia quietly left the room closing the door again with a soft click deciding to save both children the embarrassment of being found half naked by their mother.

Later that week, after sending in his application form, Cosmo came home from school smiling from ear to ear.

"What's gotten into you?"

Cosmo looked at his mother and handed her the letter Mrs. Laceworth had given him that morning letting her read it over before she smiled and kissed his cheek upon reading he'd been accepted to take the entrance exams in just two years.

"Oh Cosmo this is amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Cosmo chuckled rolling his eyes as she hugged him before letting go and looking at the doorway hearing footsteps.

"What's going on?"

Cosmo followed his mother's gaze to find Nation standing in the kitchen doorway looking sleepy, her red curls hung over her left shoulder messily, her cheeks were lightly flushed, she was still in her pajamas which consisted of one of his shirts and a pair of shorts, her dressing down hung loosely on her shoulders and her feet bare. Feeling a little rush of guilt about forgetting his sister had to stay home sick from school he set the letter on the counter and went over to her wrapping his arms around her waist holding end close so she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes nuzzling his chest.

"So what's all the noise about?"

Cosmo chuckled gently running the back of his finger over her flushed cheek as she looked up at him.

"I passed the acceptance point for The University of Transylvania."

Nation smile closing her eyes leaning into his touch.

"That's great Cossy, I'm happy for you."

He smiled gently before leaning down and softly kissing her rubbing her back.

"Thank you Natty, that means the world to me."

She chuckled into the kiss pulling away enough to look in his eyes.

"If you get sick don't blame me."

Cosmo rolled his eyes putting their foreheads together.

"I'm not going to get sick."

Nation gave a low growl, more playful than threatening, putting her hands on his chest.

"You will if you keep kissing me."

"I will not."

"Will too."

"Not."

"Oh shut up and kiss me already."

Cosmo chuckled as their little banter came to an end and he tilted her chin up kissing her leaving their mother to shake her head but smile as she continued making dinner.

x~3 years later~x

Three years had passed like 30 for Nation being separated from her brother who had been accepted into The University of Transylvania, in his absence she didn't date anyone or even let another guy take her to any of the school dances much to the confusion of her friends but she didn't care she was too busy counting off the days until school ended and Cosmo would come home for the break. On the day Cosmo was to arrive home Nation convinced her parents to let her stay home so she could go along to meet him at the spaceship terminal, as they waited at the terminal Nation was unable to sit still making her mother shake her head but smile knowingly while her father tuned it out.

Finally the ship from Asexual arrived and people came out many of them students from the colleges but scanning the flood of people Nation didn't see her brother anywhere among them. As the last few people were coming out of the ship she finally seen Comao step out and look around for them, without warning she ran at him nearly knocking them to the ground as she threw herself at him hugging his neck.

"Welcome home!"

Cosmo chuckled hugging her back around the waist before lifting her up enough to spin her around a few times making her laugh as he set her back down.

"I'm happy to be home, I missed you."

Nation smiled looking up at him standing on tiptoe and kissing him purring as he tangled a hand in her hair deepening the kiss only breaking away when they needed air making her chuckle breathlessly.

"I missed you too, so very much."

She nuzzled his shoulder making him smile holding her close as he looked up seeing their parents come over. Patricia figured Nation wasn't going to let go of her brother any time soon so she settled for kissing Cosmo's cheek.

"It's great to have you home again, maybe now Nation will stop needing to ignore any invitation to go somewhere with her friends."

Nation blushed looking at their mother.

"Mooooom you weren't supposed to tell him that!"

Patricia chuckled holding up her hands before giggling a little as Richard wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. After returning home Nation helped Cosmo settle his things back in his room then sat on his bed watching him as he put his clothes in his closet hoping he wouldn't notice a few of his shirts missing, unfortunately he did looking back at her realizing for the first time she was wearing one of his shirts making him sigh but smile.

"Really Natty, my shirts?"

Nation smiled innocently.

"What do you mean? I haven't taken any of your shirts, maybe mom's washing them."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow at her going over to sit beside her on the bed taking the collar of the shirt in his fingers.

"Oh really then where did this come from then?"

She smirked shrugging.

"I found it."

Shaking his head he pulled her into his lap placing his hands on her hips.

"Where did you find it?"

Nation smiled slyly leaning in close so there was barely a breath between their lips.

"Your closest."

She teasingly flicked his lower lip with her tongue then moaned softly as he kissed her gently tugging her lower lip with his teeth. Letting her lips go he looked into her eyes as she smiled.

"You've become a tease you know that."

Cosmo smirked kissing her again for a moment.

"How do you know I haven't always been?"

Nation laughed putting their foreheads together.

"Very true. God I've missed bantering with you."

He smiled taking in her laugh holding her close.

"I've missed it too it not as much as I missed just being with you."

They lapsed into easy silence just enjoying being around each other until a soft knock sounded on the door making Cosmo break eye contact with his sister to look at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Patricia looked in smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry it interrupt you two but dinner's ready."

Cosmo nodded watching as she left closing the door behind her. Nation sighed kissing him one last quick time before getting up walking to the door being sure to put a little more swing in her hips. Cosmo watched his sister walk to the door and swallowed thickly feeling his arousal start to climb as he watched her hips sway, now that she was 16 Nation had filled out beautifully, her chest was ample, her hourglass figure was highlighted by new curves that had nothing to do with fat, and shed learned how to use her new adornments to her advantage already.

Smirking Nation opened the door then turned back to her brother.

"Come on then before she gets mad."

Cosmo shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and got to his feet following her down to the kitchen. At dinner he told about his classes and what he was learning as well as some of the parties other students would have, Nation listened carefully to try and figure out if he'd experimented or been with any other girls then gave a silent sigh of relief when it didn't sound like he had. After helping clean up after dinner Nation went to her room to get her pajamas and take a shower, as she was making her way to the bathroom she passed Cosmo's door and paused hearing panting mixed with something mumbled she couldn't quite understand.

Biting her lip she tiptoed closer to the door and listened closer, she could hear her brother panting and mumbling her name. Brow creasing she silently opened the door enough to peek in then gasped seeing her brother lying in his bed pleasuring himself saying her name between gasps. Quickly covering her mouth she hopped her brother hadn't heard her but unfortunately the sounds from his room stopped and after some rustling around the door opened to reveal Cosmo standing before her in just his pajama pants to find her standing there blushing redder than a tomato her hand clamped over her mouth.

Cosmo flushed just as red avoiding looking her in the eye as he swallowed thickly.

"N-Nation what are you doing out here?!"

Nation opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to speak as she dropped her hand to her side before finding her voice.

"I was going to the bathroom to take a shower and I heard you and thought you might be hurt."

Her cheeks burnt impossibly more, a sight he found endearing, as she looked at the floor shifting and biting her lip. Watching her he felt his heart melt a little as he gently tilted her chin up to look at him and kissed her lips smirking as she eagerly kissed back.

M"Did you like what you saw that much?"

Nation broke the kiss to smirk at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe."

He chuckled kissing her again deeper this time making her go weak in his arms kissing back fiercely. They broke apart panting but Nation bit her lip looking up at him through her lashes, he knew that look she always gave it to someone when she wanted something.

"Cosmo?"

Already guessing where her question was heading he moved his lips down her jaw to her neck sucking lightly at her pulse point making her shudder and stamer a little over her words.

"C-can we finish what we started 3 years ago? Please I need you, I want you."

He smiled against her neck at her blunt words but reluctantly pulled away from her neck taking the chance to mess with her a little as he pretended to think on it.

"I don't know Natty."

She suddenly looked sad and heartbroken believing he was really going to turn her down as a tear slid down her cheek. Mentally cursing himself he moved to fix the misunderstanding by kissing the tear trail away then kissing her lips until she responded in kind wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. Gently biting her lower lip he lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room closing the door with his foot before laying her on the bed finally breaking the kiss to look at her putting their foreheads together making her smile.

"You tricked me."

She gave a breathy laugh leaning up so her lips were at his ear.

"Maybe a little but this time I know you want me too."

Cosmo smiled kissing her deeply until it felt like their lungs would burst.

"I wanted you the first time but I wasn't ready neither were you."

Nation purred as he kissed her neck letting the subject fade away as her mind began filling with pleasurable haze. Moments later they were exposed to one another, their clothes strewn around the room, as they kissed deeply before breaking apart to meet each other's eyes their foreheads together.

"I love you Cosmo."

Cosmo lightly kissed his sister's lips.

"I love you too Nation."

With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply muffling her cry of pain and pleasure as their bodies joined in the most intimate way for the first time. Half an hour later they lay under the blankets holding each other sweaty and spent but content, Cosmo sat against the pillows on his back while Nation lay on top of him her head on his chest as he lightly drew circles on her back as she slowly drifted in and out of sleep. When he thought she'd fallen asleep his hand paused on her back as he looked down at her but found her eyes open as she looked up at him and smiled softly bringing her hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

"Night night It's time for bye-byes, it's been a great day, thanks a heap now it's time for everyone to go to sleep."

Cosmo chuckled slightly as she sang the last bit of the lullaby their mother used to sing to them before he kissed her finger tips making her smile.

"I love you Cosmo."

He smiled gently rubbing her back.

"I love you too Nation, I always have and I always will."

She smiled tiredly and let her eyes close as he rubbed her back until she was asleep. Once she was asleep he let his own eyes close as he fell asleep holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! I just realized I've been using odd things for communication in this story like Pat's watch and now Nation's bracelet without explaining how that works so I'm going to do that now, how the communication aspect works in there is a green or blue gem inside something that can be worn like a watch, bracelet, necklace, ect. that is a varying shade of blue or green, blue for males green for females, depending on a person's class, meaning Nation's is hunter green because before being a teacher Pat was a personal domestic/servant to the queen in her youth putting her in a higher class where as Cosmo and Richard's would be placed blues because Richard was just a citizen of the outer city. These crystals are what I made up and gave the name Transinite that's mined in the seaside caves of the planet. Now my apologizes for rambling I just felt I should explain now let's get the story shall we?**

 **-5-**

Nation stood in front of her bedroom window watching Riff make his way down the beach heading back toward his and Magenta's home carrying only a backpack's worth of the clothes and things he's brought in a suitcase after Alice had kicked him and Onyx out, Riff because she blamed him for convincing Magenta their insest was okay and Onyx for saying that it didn't matter if their children were lovers so long as they loved each other. Arms wrapped around her waist making her sigh and close her eyes as she leaned back into her brother's chest.

"I hope they make it, they deserve to be happy."

Cosmo held her close kissing her head loosening his arms as she turned around to face him nuzzling against his chest.

"I'm sure they will be now that they don't have to worry about Alice."

Nation didn't answer or respond for a moment before looking up at him.

"What would we had done if mom and dad hadn't approved of us? Would we have run away by now?"

Cosmo sighed but gave a soft smile leading her over to her bed and pulling her down with him lying so she was lying on top of him and her head was on his chest. He carefully took the pins out of her hair so it fell out of the bun she'd put it in then ran his fingers through the red curls making her purr and close her eyes.

"Well firstly if they hadn't then that would have made them hypocrites and secondly I don't think there's any way we would have not run away by now, I would have brought you with me to school and we could have lived together."

Nation gave a soft chuckle before looking up at him a stray curl falling over her eye.

"I'm glad they support us, I don't think I could love anybody else."

Cosmo smiled gently tucking the curl behind her ear letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"I think I could,"

Nation's eyes widened and she sat up so fast he was amazed she hadn't pushed the air right out of his lungs as she pushed down on his chest with her hands.

"What?! How can you say that?! I thought…I thought you loved me! I thought-"

Her rants were cut off as he started laughing, seeing him laugh Nation's cheeks flared red, her jaw clenched, she looked ready to cry as she slapped him, not really hard enough to hurt but show him she was not happy or finding anything funny, before she got off the bed walking across the room arms crossed over her chest and her back to him as her shoulders shook while she sniffled.

"Y-you're a pig Cosmo McKinley."

Finally able to stop laughing thanks to her slap he sighed getting up and going to her and wrapping his arms around her waist ignoring her meek protests as she tried to push him away, her struggles stopped as he put his lips to her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Next time let me finish speaking before you call me a pig."

Turning in his hold to face him tears streaming her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I was going to say I could love someone else, a child if we ever had one."

Now Nation's cheeks flushed from embarrassment as she looked at her feet her arms dropping to her sides. Cosmo placed a finger under her chin making her look up before he softly kissed her, she melted at once wrapping her arms around his neck a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks. Breaking the kiss he put their foreheads together cupping her face in his hands.

"It's alright Natty, I don't blame you for acting that way I could have said it better to begin with."

Nation closed her eyes taking a deep breath biting her lip but still smiling a little.

"You'd really want a child some day?"

Cosmo chuckled stroking her cheek.

"Some day yes, after we get married of course maybe have a house of our own."

Nation smiled jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist like she was a little girl again, nearly making them fall over if he hadn't caught himself against the wall, as she kissed him. When she pulled away she giggled, his glasses had been knocked askew, his cheeks were flushed, his breathing was heavy, his hold had shifted from her waist to her backside to support their new position, and his eyes were wide.

"Sorry, I'm just happy! I knew I wanted those things but I didn't know if you did."

Coming back to himself as she fixed his glasses he chuckled kissing her again.

"As long as it all happens with you of course I'd want it, a happy family and a home on a beach of our own, someday."

She purred kissing him giving a yelp then giggled as he pinched her backside before walking to the bed gently dropping her onto it so she laughed scooting back against the pillows opening her arms for him. Smiling he crawled onto the bed and hovered over her kissing her jaw then her lips.

"Let me make it up to you for scaring you earlier."

Nation smiled slipping her hand under his shirt running her nails lightly over his chest so he shuddered.

"Try your best my darling but I'm rather sore about it."

Cosmo gave her a smirk before kissing her neck lightly at first then began sucking drawing a small moan from her throat as her hands gripped his shoulders. Once he was sure there would be a bruise on her neck he pulled away looking down at her, her cheeks were pink, her eyes were heavy lidded, her lips parted as she struggled to breath properly. With shaking hands she pulled his shirt off of him then let out a surprised gasp as he gripped the hem of her dress and pulled it down so the thin straps broke and her bra came down with it.

"That was a new dress."

She half heartedly complained making Cosmo look into her eyes and find the playful gleam in them making him smile and place a light kiss to her collar bone.

"I'll fix it later, I need to fix something else first."

Nation was confused for a second until his lips moved down her chest. In the morning Nation woke up curled in Cosmo's arms pleasantly sore making her smile as she looked up at her still sleeping brother, carefully sitting up she slipped out of bed, wincing as her legs protested, before going to her closet and picking out one of her brother's t-shirts and a pair of tight black pants. Looking back at the bed she felt her heart flutter as she went to the bathroom to shower.

Hearing Nation leave the room Cosmo opened his eyes and felt around for his glasses finally grabbing them off the nightstand and putting them on, making sure his sister easing going to come back too soon, one good thing about her keeping her hair long it took her awhile to wash and dry, before he got out of the bed and pulled his boxers on then pausing in putting on his shirt catching a glance in the body mirror Nation kept by her door seeing the angry red scratch marks down his back making him chuckle.

Once he was somewhat covered he went back to his room and got properly dressed. Once he was dressed he went down to the kitchen and found a note on the counter saying both parents had to go to work and on the back was a note that Onyx had gone out to try and find an apartment closer to the city and the palace. Cosmo sighed leaning on the counter, at 19 Cosmo had learned to appreciate the silent moments in his parents house since being home from college mostly because while he loved his sister she and their mother would get into the occasional row about this or that but it would always end the same, their father would give their mother a warning of 'remember what you were like at her age Tricia' causing their mother to sigh but normally give out to Nation who would later apologize anyway.

Shaking his head he began to make breakfast humming to himself as he did so. He was in the process of placing two strips of bacon on a plate when a flash of red caught his eye making him look beside him to see the source being Nation now sitting on the counter wearing one of his black button down shirts tied with a hair tie so there was a tail in the back and the fabric wasn't so loose on her, a pair of tight black pants and her bare feet had newly painted red toes. Seeing her brother distracted taking in her attire she reached in front of him and took a piece of bacon smirking when he shook his head rolling his eyes at her as he set the plate aside.

Once he set the plate down and turned the stove off he moved to stand in front of her so she had a leg either side of his torso making her smile as she set the bacon aside and wrapped her arms around his neck placing her forehead on his.

"Thank you for cooking."

He lightly kissed her nose making her smile widen.

"It's the least I could do, besides if I let you cook I worry we wouldn't have a house."

He smirked as she gasped but smiled lightly slapping his shoulder.

"I'm not that bad at cooking!"

He rolled his eyes kissing her cheek.

"I beg to differ sister dear, when you were 12 you tried to make pasta by yourself and the noodles were half raw because you didn't break them."

Nation blushed crossing her arms.

"At least the sauce was okay."

Cosmo laughed a little placing his hands on the counter either side of her.

"It was cold poured right out of the jar!"

Nation growled.

"No one told me you had to heat it up first!"

He chuckled smiling fondly before taking her chin in his hand making her look at him.

"I might have to give you cooking lessons then, of course one of my favorite things to eat doesn't need cooked."

Nation smiled the playful look shining in her eyes.

"Oh, and what would that be dear brother?"

He pretended to think for a moment.

"Well they're soft, red, and have a tendency to talk a lot."

Nation pretended to be stumped but she slowly leaned closer to him.

"Now what in the world could that be?"

He chuckled.

"Your lips my dear."

As the words left his mouth he softly kissed her making her melt into his hold wrapping her arms around his neck holding herself closer to him. Cosmo held her close deepening the kiss but breaking away when a loud urgent knock sounded on the door.

"Who in the world would be out here this early?"

Nation whimpered a little grabbing his wrist as he moved away to answer the door making him pause and look back at her making the mistake of taking the direct hit of her pouty look.

"It's probably nobody just don't answer it, come here."

Despite what the back of his mind was telling him he went back to her letting her wrap her arms around him and pick up where they left off. His hand had just inched up her shirt to her bare hip when the knocking sounded again more urgent and angry but the words that followed it is what made the siblings break apart and look wide eyed at each other.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR PATRICIA MCKINLEY! IF YOU'RE HIDING MY DAUGHTER IN THERE I'LL REPORT YOU FOR KIDNAPPING!"

Cosmo looked into Nation's eyes giving her a quick kiss.

"Stay here."

With that he kissed her again before going to the front door unlocking it and opening it looking at the very angry and red faced Alice.

"Alice, is there something we can help you with?"

Alice looked more than a little annoyed that Cosmo had answered rather than his mother but crossed her arms none the less.

"Where is she?"

Her tone was harsh and demanding but Comso kept his tone even.

"Who?"

Alice growled pointing a finger at him.

"Your mother, I know she had some part in this whole mess! The whole root of the reason my Magenta has become a sick twisted little slut!"

Cosmo could feel his anger rise but he didn't get the chance to reply before Nation was at his side giving Alice a murderous leer.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on our mother, she isn't the only one in part of Genta's family that's been insestuis! Your parents were! Cosmo and I are hell even our mother's cousin Viola was for a part of her life! Who gives a shit who they love if they are happy and love each other?! If anyone is a slut it's you!"

Alice's green eyes lit up with anger and she raised her hand ready to bring it across Nation's face but two hands stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist, Cosmo from in front of her and Patricia from the back, making her yank her hand away and spin around to leer at Patricia who barely seemed affected by the death look.

"Don't you ever raise a hand to my children again Alice, you try that again and I'll have you arrested."

Her tone was deathly cold as her forest green eyes narrowed at Alice who was now livid.

"Then maybe you should learn to keep the abomination in line! I knew from the moment you told your family that you and that bastard were screwing each other that you'd be another bad example to the youth of the planet, but I never thought you'd get into my children's heads that it was okay!"

Patricia looked at Cosmo and Nation who were both standing ready to intervene but she gave a slight shake of her head to them before turning her eyes back to Alice.

"And how the hell did I do that?! You never let me see them!"

Alice scoffed crossing her arms.

"Oh don't play innocent, I knew about everyone of those visits you paid when I was at work and Onyx was home with Magenta and her brother! How else did Magenta get a new dress and a necklace worth it's weight in money when she was only 5 and another one for her fifteenth birthday?! Or how Riff Raff got all the old books Onyx and I couldn't find anywhere because they were old Starcross books! Despite what you and Onyx might think I'm not stupid!"

For the first time in the argument Patricia was left speechless, she hadn't know Alice figured out about the secret visits. Seeing their mother was at a loss to speak Cosmo and Nation shared a look before he stepped out the door so he stood before Alice nearly towering over her.

"I think it best if you leave Alice because Magenta isn't here neither is Riff, as soon as he arrived here with Onyx he put in communications with the college and left early this morning. If you don't leave I will call the authorities and press charges of trespassing and assault."

Alice looked up at him jaw clenched and eyes narrowed but she growled walking away being she to bump against Patricia as she did so before walking down the beach in the direction of the city. Patricia watched her go then sighed putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry you two, I tried to get home as soon as I could but some students needed help-"

"Mom it's okay."

Patricia looked up at Nation then gave a small smile putting a hand to her cheek.

"Thank you moondust, now come on let's get inside."

Cosmo and Nation followed their mother inside after looking down the beach as Alice's form disappeared in a pillar of light. Later that night Onyx was outraged to hear Alice had come over and tried to go and find her only to be stopped by his sister saying it wasn't worth it, after dinner as Nation was finishing filling out her college application, since Cosmo had gone to The University of Transylvania and Riff had gone to the College of Transylvania, which was the same school campus but two different buildings, she had chosen to go to Starcross if they accepted her. She was just getting ready to sign her name on the form when the hunter green crystal in her silver bracket began to glow.

Pressing on the side of the gem a holographic screen appeared and after a moment Magenta's face came into view making Nation smile.

"Magenta, did you and Riff make it out okay?"

The other girl gave a small smile and nodded moving over a little so Riff came into the screen.

"We just made it to Asexual, how did things go after I left?"

Nation's smile dropped and she bit her lip.

"Well it was fine until this morning."

Riff narrowed his eyes at her.

"What happened?"

Before she could answer Cosmo came into the room and kissed Nation's cheek before looking at his cousins.

"Alice showed up threatening to arrest mother for kidnapping Magenta."

Riff gave a low growl making Magenta place a hand on his chest calming him.

"She didn't do anything did she?"

Nation shook her head.

"Yelled a lot, blamed us and mom for you guys turning incestuous, nearly slapped me, told mom she knew about all the secret meetings your dad set up, then left."

Magenta and Riff shared a look but seemed a little more relaxed.

"What about dad?"

Nation looked at Magenta.

"He's doing okay, we told him last night what Riff was planning and he was just happy you two had figured out a way to be together again, of course after mom told him what happened today he wants to go and slap some sense into Alice but he's settled down and looking for an apartment in the city."

Magenta nodded and Riff relaxed a little before looking at Cosmo.

"Are you going back to the college this term?"

Now Cosmo and Nation shared a look before he nodded.

"Yeah I'm going back to finish getting my doctoring degree and Nation is going to Starcross to get her degree in Transylvanian medical and physical care."

Riff gave a faint smile and Magenta smiled widely.

"That's great to hear Natty! A year early too isn't it?"

Nation nodded.

"Yeah I'm only sending in my application now but if they accept me to start as soon as I can I'll transfer my credits and switch over. What about you Genta, going to attended classes while you're there with Riff?"

Magenta shook her head blushing.

"No, I couldn't keep up enough to pass any of these classes and unlike Riff I wouldn't be here on a scholarship so we'd have to pay for it, something we don't have money for."

After talking for nearly an hour the siblings finally said their good-byes before ending the communications. Nation gave a relieved sigh leaning back in her chair.

"I'm glad they made it there safely, now hopefully they'll be happy."

Cosmo kissed her temple before making her stand and pulling her to the bed laying down so her back was to his chest making her giggle and get comfortable, which meant rolling over and nuzzling her brother's chest, then closed her eyes with a happy sigh. Holding her close Cosmo kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back waiting until she fell asleep, kissing her a final time on the lips he let himself fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Note I am not a doctor and the situation used isn't true, at least I'm thinking it's not, so don't take Nation's answer to the question to seriously. That's all I wanted to say as well as thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

 **-6-**

Nation sighed looking out the classroom window at the city below, being in one of the tallest buildings in this part of the city gave a great view all the way to the beach outside the city, people were walking the streets in flashy attires like dresses and tuxes with too much make-up caked on their faces and high heels of every size.

"Miss McKinley!"

Nation jumped suddenly hearing her teacher shout her name and blushed a little seeing the whole class facing her, even if it was only about 10 people.

"Y-yes sir?"

Her teacher, a tall stout man with black eyes and greying black hair dressed in a stuffy suit, pointed to the black board.

"What is it you would do in the situation listed on page 196?"

Nation looked down at her text book scanning over the question then stood with her hands behind her back, as was expected in this class when answering, looking at her teacher.

"You would first restrain the patient, disinfect and numb the area and see the gash shut with sanitary needle and thread."

Her teacher nodded and opened his mouth to ask the second part of the question when there was a knock on the classroom door, nodding for Nation to sit he went to the door and opened it to see who was out in the hall. As Nation sat down the other students started talking amongst themselves in hushed tones leaving Nation to look out the window again tuning the room out again, her mind was outside the college classroom and back home where she guessed Cosmo was already after his last term in asexual, graduating early typical Cosmo.

The teacher came back in and the room fell silent.

"Nation McKinley you are wanted in the office and you are to take your things with you."

Nation blinked surprised but gathered her book and notebook into her bag then stood walking to the front of the room taking the assignment paper she was being handed before leaving the room ignoring the mutters of 'expelled' or 'kicked out' as the door closed. She made her way down to the office on the first floor her heart in her throat as she pulled the door open and stopped at the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you dear?"

Nation nodded taking a deep breath to get her voice to work.

"I-I was told to come to the office."

The woman looked at her then smiled pointing to the other entrance with her pen.

"There's someone to see you, waiting out there."

Nation gave her a small thank you before going to the door and opening it stepping out and looking around. When her eyes found who was waiting for her they teared up and a smile crossed her face, Cosmo was standing in the hall waiting for her holding a bouquet of white and blue moon flowers, she dropped her bag to the floor and ran into his arms throwing her's around his neck as tears streaked down her face. Cosmo chuckled hugging her tight kissing her head before tilting her chin up and kissing every inch of her face making her giggle.

"My beautiful Natty, I missed you."

Nation looked up at him wiping her cheeks.

"I missed you too Cossy, so very much."

He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek taking her in before leaning down and kissing her. She purred into the kiss parting her lips letting him make it deeper as he held her closer. When they broke apart they put their foreheads together and Cosmo chuckled breaking away to pick up the moon flowers from the floor.

"These were supposed to be a gift for you, I dropped them when you tackled me."

He gently fixed one of the blue flowers before handing them to her making her smile and take them.

"Thank you darling, they're beautiful."

She leaned up to kiss him again when a sparkle of light inside the flowers caught her eye making her look down at them and Cosmo smile.

"Something wrong?"

Nation looked over the flowers carefully until she found a little bit of silver peeking out of one of the not completely opened flowers.

"What's this?"

Cosmo shrugged but he was fighting to keep a smile off his face watching as she reached inside the flowers and carefully took out the little silver revealing that it was a silver ring with two diamonds flanking a star opal gemstone. Nation gave a small gasp looking from the ring to Cosmo who was now openly smiling.

"C-Cossy? What...why?"

Cosmo chuckled gently taking the ring as well as her hand before getting down on one knee in front of her making new tears fill her eyes, 19 wasn't an uncommon age to get married seeing as it was over the legal age but Nation hadn't been expecting Cosmo to ask her until she was 21 when she'd finished school.

"Nation ever since the day you first told me you loved me, even if you were just 6 years old, I've never loved anyone more in my life and I never plan to love anyone or anything more than I love you. What I'm trying to ask is Nation will you take me as your husband?"

Nation couldn't find her voice through the tears rolling down her face so she nodded making Cosmo's smile soften as he slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and hiking her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck still crying happy tears before she gave a watery chuckle.

"God I can't go back to class looking like this."

He kissed her head before gently wiping her tears mixed with eye makeup away.

"That's why you're not going back."

Nation blinked up at him surprised.

"What but I still have three hours of classes."

Cosmo kissed her cheek.

"I signed you out for the rest of today cause I want to spend my first day back with my fiancee."

Nation smiled kissing him on the lips before going back to where she'd dropped her bag and picked it up hurrying back to his side. They spent day just being together, Cosmo even took Nation window shopping buying her a new dress, and were walking barefoot in the sand the long way home with ice cream just like years ago when they were kids.

"Do mom and dad know you proposed to me?"

Cosmo looked down at her hand in his where the ring was glittering in the moonlight.

"Mom did, doesn't the ring look familiar?"

Nation raised an eyebrow as he brought her hand up to let her look at the ring, as she looked it over she realized it was the one her mother always had strung on a gold chain around her neck, it had been her engagement ring.

"You got mom's ring?!"

Cosmo kissed her hand.

"No she gave it to me when I told her I had no clue what kind of ring to get you."

Nation smiled leaning into his side so he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. As they neared home Cosmo took his arm away and dropped his shoes before taking her heels from her and dropped them beside his shoes making her raise an eyebrow. Her confusion didn't last long as he grabbed her around the waist and started carrying her towards the water making her squeal and feebly try to get away laughing at the same time until he finally got her in the water letting her go. Leering at him she kicked water at him, a little challenging task since the water as knee deep.

After a while, and Cosmo pulling her under the water, both were sufficiently soaked and laughing as they sat in the sand her back to his chest as he held her waist. Nation looked up at the sky smiling.

"I wonder how Riff and Magenta are doing."

Cosmo rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So do I, there were rumors going around the school that Frank N. Furter was planning a trip to a planet called Earth with a partner of some sort."

Nation turned her head enough to kiss his jaw before giggling as he kissed her neck then nipped the skin lightly drawing a light moan from her. As he reached her pulse point the gem on her bracelet began to glow making her sigh and press the side of it so the screen appeared followed shortly after by Magenta's face making Nation chuckle.

"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you and your brother. How are things going with you two?"

Magenta gave a faint smile.

"Things have been great, I'm engaged as of about an hour ago."

Nation smile widened as Magenta showed off her ring.

"That's great Genta! Oh maybe we could have a double wedding!"

Magenta raised an eyebrow confused by the statement until Nation showed her ring making Magenta smile brightly.

"Congrats you two! But not to burst anyone's bubble but a double wedding won't work if you're planning on getting married in the next year or two."

Nation felt her heart sink a little as she shook her head.

"He didn't."

Magenta looked down then nodded.

"Frank came by this morning and offered Riff the position of partner on the trip to Earth, Riff said he would go on two conditions one that Frank doesn't lay a hand on me sexual or otherwise and two that I come with otherwise the deal was off."

Nation gave a faint smile trying to be somewhat positive.

"Well at least you two will be together, how long is this little trip?"

Magenta shrugged with a sigh.

"Frank said only a year but somehow I doubt that it will be that short. I have to go Natty, Riff says I need to start packing, we are leaving in a month after my birthday and I just wanted to say goodbye."

Nation returned the sad smile and a small blown kiss.

"Bye Genta, see you when you come back make sure you come visit us, and happy birthday."

Magenta smiled with a small wave before the communication ended. Nation sighed leaning her head back on her brother's shoulder closing her eyes.

"Those poor souls, stuck with Frank N. Furter for who knows how many years on a distant planet."

Cosmo kissed her neck lightly making her relax into him.

"I'm sure things will work out in the end, yes Furter is a spoiled brat prince that is the apple of his mother's eye but he might actually treat Riff like a person."

Nation scoffed.

"I doubt it, don't you remember the horror stories mom told us about the queen from her years as a domestic? There's no way Frank is going to be any better hell he will probably be worse."

Cosmo sighed into her shoulder holding her close.

"It doesn't seem like there is anything we can do darling."

Nation made a soft humming sound giving a faint smile as he kissed her shoulder and neck, hearing her purr like humm he smirked and bit down on her shoulder hard enough he was sure he'd left a bruise making her gasp and squirm. She moaned in pain but the way her hand was grappling his shoulder behind her head she could tell she was enjoying it, he pulled away making her open her eyes to look at him her cheeks tinted pink.

"W-what was that for?"

Cosmo lightly kissed the spot making her shudder.

"Because I can."

Smirking to herself Nation got out of his hold enough to turn around and face him then pushed him down on his back in the sand so she was sitting on his stomach, he chuckled placing his hands on her hips.

"What's this payback?"

Nation smiled evilly leaning down so her lips were at his ear.

"No but this is."

Before he could ask what she had grabbed a handful of sand and dumped it down his shirt before scrambling to her feet laughing as he sat up and started shaking it from his shirt. She was nearly doubling over with laughter giving him a chance to go to her and scoop her up over his shoulder breaking her laughs off as he started carrying her towards the house.

"Cosmo put me down!"

He looked over his shoulder at her and found her smiling as she meekly struggled.

"I don't think you're in a position to give orders sister."

Nation gave a small yelp as he lightly swatted her backside but still carried her to the house sitting her down when they stepped inside. She smiled taking his hand before walking up the stairs heading for the bathroom making him raise an eyebrow playfully.

"Don't give me that look, I need someone to wash my back for me, and it's the least you can do after biting me."

He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist kissing the now lightly bruised place making her shudder.

"what are you talking about my darling, I didn't bite you."

Nation rolled her eyes starting the shower.

"No not at all, I just have a bruise in the exact shape of your teeth on my shoulder, what was I thinking?"

As she spoke she pulled out of his hold and striped her wet and sandy clothes off stepping in the shower pausing to look at him expectantly, sighing and shake his head he followed her suit stripping his clothes, and dumping all a handful of sand on the floor, before getting in the shower behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Well here we are at one of my most awaited chapters! I've wanted to write the wedding sense just as much, if not more, than the fight between Alice and Patricia (chapter 2)! Also if you are curious as to a better idea of what some things look like, such as Nation's communicator bracelet, the ring, the dress, and a later surprise then look me up on deviantart my name is CollieKitty1975, so feel free to drop by and have a look! Now enough rambling on with the story!**

 **-7-**

Nation stood in front of the full body mirror of her room in her dressing gown trying to keep herself from hyperventilating, she didn't exactly know why she was nervous but she couldn't shake the butterflies in her stomach. Taking a deep breath she moved from her spot to pace the room biting her newly painted nails, causing her to pull them away at once at the taste of newly dried nail polish, before sitting on her bed bouncing her leg. She looked at the clock, 11:00, there was only an hour left before the wedding, her parents were downstairs finishing getting the last minute touches set up, Cosmo was who knows where waiting, her bridesmaids were outside lending a hand with the decorations and last minute touch ups, and her maid of honor wasn't even here yet nor was her dress.

She got to her feet deciding to call the whole thing off, a bride couldn't get married without a dress, but as she reached the door she stopped remembering how much her parents had put into today, sleepless nights all week, money spent on everything over the years and now doing everything to make sure it was all perfect. Going back to her closet she opened it hoping to maybe find a dress suitable enough to use but felt her heart sink, none of these dresses where her dress, she'd fallen in love with the dress she'd chosen and it was perfect so naturally to be absolutely sure Cosmo wouldn't see it she'd given it to Nellie to keep and now her friend was nowhere to be found.

Looking through all her dresses her hands paused hearing some commotion downstairs before there was a knock on the door. Closing the closet she went to the door and unlocked it opening it enough to peek out.

"Come on Nat let me in I got the dress and Cosmo will be back any minute!"

Nation quickly yanked the door open and pulled Nellie inside before closing and locking the door. Turning back to her friend she crossed her arms angrily.

"Where were you?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Nellie looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah I lost track of time doing my own makeup. But that aside I'm here, I've got the dress and Cosmo is down stairs pacing a hole in the floor sweating bullets."

Nation blinked surprised.

"He is? He never gets nervous, he doesn't have a reason to now I mean what's he think I'm just going to leave him standing at the alter?"

Nellie shrugged holding out the dress with the skirt held up so she could slip it over her head. Nation slipped her arms and head through giving a soft sigh at the feel of it on her skin. Once it was on Nellie moved to the back and zipped it up.

"I think maybe he's worried you'll come to some obscene realization that you're his little sister and that this should be wrong, breath in so I can tie the ribbon, which in my mind is a completely ludicrous thought."

Nation took a breath in listening to her friend talk as the satin corset back ribbons were tied. She imagined seeing Cosmo down stairs pacing around the living room in his tux messing with his glasses in that cute way he always did and she gave a small giggle making Nellie look up at her.

"Something funny?"

Nation shook her head.

"Just picturing Cosmo all flustered and fidgety."

Nellie smiled going to the vanity table gesturing for her to sit, which she did letting Nellie make quick touch ups to her make up and gently pin her curls up in a bun with a few strands framing her face. As she finished she stepped back making a humming sound as if thinking.

"It looks great but it's missing something, but what?"

There was a soft knock on the door making both girls look at it before Nellie went over and unlocked it before smiling stepping aside to let Patricia in before closing the door again. Nation smiled seeing her mother and quickly got up to show off the short knee length white lace dress.

"You look like a picture perfect bride Nation."

Nation smiled feeling her heart flutter as she hugged her mother being careful of her make up. Patricia hugged her back lightly kissing her head before pulling away.

"You're just missing a couple things."

Nation raised her eyebrow looking herself over before turning around as her mother instructed, once she was turned around she felt her mother place something around her neck. Looking down she found a silver chain and strung on it was a sapphire gem the size of a dime.

"Something old and something blue, this necklace was your great grandmother's she gave it to your grandmother on her wedding day and now I'm giving it to you for her."

Nation felt tears well up in her eyes but before she could reach up to wipe them Nellie gently dabbed them away for her so her makeup didn't run. Nation was about to turn around but her mother stopped her.

"Not yet, now for something borrowed."

Nation's brows knitted in confusion feeling Nellie help place something in her hair, after a second a thin bit of sheer lace was gently draped into her line of sight, she didn't need to be told what the item was because she'd seen it in the photograph on the shelf down stairs of her parents wedding all her life, it was her mother's veil.

"Don't forget something new."

Nellie smiled as she handed Nation a little white box with a pink bow making the redhead raise an eyebrow but open it to reveal a little band of lace and pink ribbon.

"What's this?"

Nellie giggled taking the object and kneeling down in front of her friend.

"It's a garter."

Nation smiled thankfully at her mother as she helped her stand while Nellie worked the garter into place. When that was done Nation turned to face her friend and her mother tears pricking her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you both, for everything."

Nellie rolled her eyes gently dabbed her friends eyes again while Patricia lightly kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you my darling little star."

Nellie smiled looking at the clock then gasped.

"Oh! It's time! Everyone will be wondering what's keeping you if we don't get a move on Nat!"

Nation looked at the clock biting her lip as she watched Nellie quickly leave the room to take her place with the other bridesmaids making her mother smile and take her hand gently leading her down stairs.

"Breathe Nation, you're going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about."

Nation took a deep breath but it came back out a little strangled as she looked out the door at the gathering of family and friends, and the two empty chairs that had been left open for her cousins even if they couldn't be there.

"What if I fall on my face? Or can't say my vows?"

Patricia looked at her daughter's feet and chuckled.

"You won't trip, you're barefoot so that will help and your father won't let you fall. As for your vows just close your eyes and breathe and imagine it's just you and Cosmo alone, nobody else."

Nation took another deep breath this one coming out better as she smiled before kissing her mother's cheek.

"Thanks mama, for everything but mostly for supporting this."

Patricia smiled softly gently pulling the veil down over her daughter's face tears in her own eyes.

"You're welcome baby, now go on I'll see you after it's over."

After a final smile at her daughter Patricia left for the front beach pausing to kiss her husband's cheek and fix his tie before hurrying out to her seat. As promised Richard didn't let Nation fall even as her foot managed to catch on the thin isle linner, once they had reached the front Richard lifted her vaiel and lightly kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Cosmo's then took his seat beside Patricia. As the priest began the ceremony Cosmo leaned down close to her ear smiling.

"You're looking a little red, not going to pass out are you?"

Nation hid a giggle with a small cough looking at him.

"No, I'm just so happy I could bust."

Cosmo chuckled but stood stright as he was asked to say his vows. As he held Nation's hand she found herself unable to look away from his eyes as he spoke the lines as if he'd had them mesmerized from birth just for her. When it was her turn her words caught in her throat as tears trickled from her eyes making him give a small smile and softly wipe away the tear.

"It's alright, breathe just take your time."

Nation closed her eyes and took a deep breath in calming herself before opening her eyes and giving a bright smile as she finished her vows. The perist smiled clapping like everyone else as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, Nation felt like she was flying as any anxity she had melted away as their lips met but after only a short moment he broke the kiss putting their foreheads together holding her hands so their palms were together making her smile and follow his lead without looking away from his eyes as their elbows met and the same thought ran through both their minds like an echo, 'I love you.'

During the reception Nation couldn't help but smile as she leaned into Cosmo's side listening to him talk to one of his old, and few, collage friends. This ones name was Erick and he was a little younger than Cosmo with black hair and bright grey eyes. After a little while of talking Erick's smile faltered a little.

"You know Cosmo I'm happy for you and your sister and if you ever need anything feel free to stop by the clinic, but I should tell you something."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow his arm tightening around Nation's shoulders out of instinct as he waited for Erick to continue. Erick looked beside himself but as he opened his mouth a girl much younger than himself, maybe 21, with blonde hair and blue eyes skipped to his side smiling brightly.

"Come on Erick you promised me a dance!"

Erick looked down at the girl and his eye softened.

"Alright Macy just a moment let me congratulate the new couple."

Macy smiled brighter and kissed his cheek before wondering off making Cosmo chuckle.

"That's what you wanted to tell me? Your finally dating Macy?"

Erick flushed but nodded.

"Yeah, well I figured since she had that crush on you and all."

Cosmo shook his head patting Erick's shoulder.

"I just married the love of my life, I'm not going to be mad that your hooking up with a girl that had a crush on me just because I tutored her for a year. Now go on Macy looks like she's ready to come drag you away."

Erick smiled and shook hands with Cosmo before kissing Nation's cheek in a friendly way congratulating them before going over to Macy and letting himself be dragged into a dance. Nation squeezed her brother's hand making him look down at her.

"You have an interesting friend, but he seems harmless enough, where does he work?"

At this queastion Cosmo looked a little nervous as his smile faded.

"He works at a clinic in the city, they do medical care for families that can't afford proper care,"

Nation smiled.

"Well now, that's so kind of him."

Cosmo gave a faint smile before it was gone again and he found himself unable to meet her eyes.

"Yes it is but I feel he only does that to cover his other work."

Nation looked at him confused.

"Other work?"

Cosmo nodded squeezing her hand.

"He deals with unwanted pregnancies as side work, he 'treats' any young woman who has found herself unwantingly pregnant."

Nation felt her own smile disappear as her heart sank, she watched as Erick and Macy danced across the dance floor deciding not to speak. After a few minutes someone approached them smiling.

"Cheer up you two, it's your wedding night after all, the honeymoon faze can't be over if there hasn't even been a honeymoon."

The newly wed siblings turned their attention to who was speaking and their smiles returned upon finding Onyx standing before them holding a glass of wine. Nation let go of her brother's hand and hugged her uncle making him chuckle but hug her back kissing her cheek.

"I'm happy to see you two finally married, Riff and Magenta would have loved to be here but…"

Nation felt her heart sink a little as she pulled out of the hug to meet her uncle's eyes.

"Furter wouldn't let them come back again?"

Onyx shook his head.

"No. Magenta managed to send a broken communication a few weeks ago, she sounded so unhappy and home sick and from how she talked about Frank he must not treat them very well at all."

Nation looked back at her brother sadly and he wrapped his arm around her waist placing his other hand on Onyx's shoulder.

"I'm sure they are thinking of a way to come home, Frank maybe a spoiled brat but he can't stay away forever not when he's in line for the throne."

Onyx nodded but then stopped.

"He could if he denounced the crown, if he were to step down as being the next ruler the duty would fall too the next in line."

Comso thought carefully but shook his head.

"There is no one in line after Frank he's the only heir."

Onyx sighed.

"The only blood heir, don't forget the queen's cousin, he's been wanting Frank out of the way since he was born and pushed DeLordy himself back in line."

Cosmo nodded thinking carefully but snapped out of it as Patricia came over and put a hand on Onyx's shoulder.

"Nyx nows not the time to talk about dismal things, Riff and Magenta are smart I'm sure they will find a way to come back soon."

Onyx looked at his sister and smiled nodding before kissing her cheek.

"Your right, I should stop worrying."

With a final smile to Nation and Cosmo he left making Patricia sigh.

"I hope those two come back soon, he's so worried."

Nation was about to say something before her mother shook her head as if shaking off what she'd just mumbled before smiling at the pair.

"Now before I forget, your father and I wanted to give you yor wedding gift."

Nation and Cosmo shared a look as their father came to their mother's side wrapping his arm around her waist as she took a folded paper from her pocket handing it to Comso. After sharing a look with Nation Cosmo opened the paper and read it over his eyes widening.

"You're giving us the house?! But if you do that where will you both live?"

Nation looked at her parents bitting her lip eyes confused. Patricia smiled taking her hand so she relaxed a little.

"Your father and I were offered full time teaching jobs on Asexual, we couldn't pass them up and you're both old enough now and with jobs to take care of yourselves besides where better for your own family than the home you both grew up in?"

Tears pricked Nation's eyes as she hugged her mother tight hiding her face in her shoulder closing her eyes as Patricia rubbed her back. As the night went on and the party came to an end Cosmo and Nation walked hand in hand along the moon lit shore not talking just being with each other as they walked. Once they found a nice spot and sat down for a rest Nation leaned back against her brother's chest looking up at him as he watched the sea his thumb idaly rubbing the back of her hand.

"Cossy?"

He looked down at her bringing his other hand up to gently stroke her cheek waiting for her to continue.

"Do you think we could raise a happy family here like mom said? Could we really have a child some day?"

Comso chuckled leaning down kissing her on the tip of her nose so she giggled.

"Of course we can, what's stopping us from being happy?"

Nation smiled widely sitting up enough to kiss him, in the back of her mind she was still trying to figure out how she was so lucky. At just 21 she was a medical school graduate, she was newly married to the person she loved more than anything, they would be living together in the house they grew up in gifted to them by their parents, and most of all she was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hoopla once again everyone! So clearly any Shock Treatment fan can tell a mile away I am NOT following that path with this story, I've said it once and I'll say it again I screwed myself over in this story's twin (the RiffGenta one) by giving Columbia the real name of Laura Ansalong and now I've done it again in this story by giving Nation a best friend named Nellie...the way I'm starting to look at it is that all this happened before the events of Shock Treatment (for some reason I'm beginning to think I'm following the logic that since Patricia was 37-38 during Shock Treatment that's about Nation's age) and so when the events do occur things are shifted around a little, I don't think I'm going to take it that far though (mostly because my Shocky DVD is still hating me after the 'From Rocky to Shocky' fiasco) so don't worry to much about it. Okay enough rambling on with the story! Thanks for reading!**

 **-8-**

Nation stood on the front porch watching the violet waves as they lapped at the white shore, her mind wasn't on the sight before her in fact her mind was far away on anything to keep herself from crying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as a gentle breeze came off the water, she and Cosmo had been living in the house alone for just over a year and while their jobs at a family clinic in the city kept them mostly busy they still found time for each other. Arms wrapped around her waist and lips softly pressed against her head making her sigh and lean back into her brother's chest, he didn't say a word just held her close doing what he'd always done being her support.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I know you have to be up in a few hours."

Cosmo kissed her head again holding her close.

"It doesn't matter, you need me more my darling. What was it this time? Does it still hurt?"

Nation shook her head a few tears trailing down her cheeks before she turned around in his hold and hid her face in his shoulder. Again he didn't say anything or try and tell her things were alright he just held her close rubbing her back. After a minute she calmed herself enough to talk as she rested her head on his chest.

"I had a dream again."

Cosmo looked down at her worried.

"Another nightmare?"

Nation shook her head taking a breath.

"No it wasn't a nightmare but it still hurt. We were on the beach, you and I were standing a few feet away from the water and...and playing in the sand near the water's edge was this little girl with strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes wearing a little orange dress."

She paused sniffling as new tears clouded her eyes making him press a kiss to her forehead silently encouraging her to go on.

"It was starting to turn late and we called her over, I called her my little star like mom used to do, and she smiled this wide smile that was missing a tooth and came over. You lifted her up onto your shoulders and we all went inside...then I woke up and found it was all a dream. I went to the nursery and I couldn't stop the tears I had to leave so I came out here."

Cosmo gently tilted her chin up and softly kissed the tears from her cheeks managing to make her give a small smile before he led her back inside but rather than take her back to bed he led her to the kitchen and made her some tea making her give a smile.

"Thank you Cossy, for everything you've been an amazing husband and a wonderful brother."

Cosmo gave a faint smile.

"It's my job, I promised I'd always be here for you and I intend to keep it."

Nation smiled leaning across the counter kissing him lightly before pulling away.

"Go on back to bed you need to sleep."

He opened his mouth to protest but a small yawn escaped making her chuckle.

"Go, I'll be there as soon as I'm finished with my tea, I promise."

Cosmo walked around the counter and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Good night."

Nation watched him walk upstairs and listened to the bedroom door close. Looking down at her tea she let out a strangled sigh placing her palm against her stomach new tears filling her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks after the wedding and after helping their parents move to Asexual Nation had woken suddenly one morning and had to rush to the bathroom where she was violently sick, she hadn't even noticed Cosmo had come in and was holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back until after she'd finished being sick. At the time she'd put it off as the result of eating something on their weekend visit to their parents that didn't sit well with her but after a few more mornings of the same thing she began to worry.

She'd gone to the hospital while Cosmo was at work, just because he was a doctor and her husband didn't mean she wanted him to be the one to figure out something was wrong, and learned via an ultrasound and some blood work that she was pregnant. She'd been shocked but happy, so happy in fact that she had practically sprinted from the hospital to the family clinic where she and Cosmo worked. When she'd found Cosmo on break she nearly tackled him out of his chair in a hug making him very concerned as he looked down at her and found tears streaming down her face.

He'd asked her what had happened and she found herself at a loss as to how to say the words and so instead she took the ultrasound picture from her pocket and handed it to him, it took a moment for him to understand but when he did he smiled and kissed her. The first week after that had gone smoothly, just like any healthy Transylvanian pregnancy they told her, but then things went horribly wrong. She was working her new shift at the clinic, less hours now upon Cosmo's request, working with the children that came in. She was making her way to one of the rooms when she felt a sharp quick pain in her abdomen making her wince but just as fast as it happened it was gone so she just put it off as her body changing with her pregnancy, the doctor and her brother had told her that little pains here and there weren't unheard of as the body changed to accommodate a growing fetus, and continued to the room she was needed in.

When she'd entered the room she found a little girl and her mother. The girl had black hair and grey eyes while the mother had blonde hair and blue eyes. Smiling softly she picked up a folder from the counter and looked it over.

"So Lilly is it? What seems to be the matter?"

The girl, Lilly, bit her lip and looked at the floor making Nation chuckle a little, she had encountered her fair share of shy children on this new shift and so closing the folder she reached into her pocket and took out a little red sweet.

"Here sweetie, give this a try."

Lilly looked at her mother who nodded making Nation smile as Lilly took the sweet and unwrapped it before eating it smiling happily as Nation put her stethoscope on and began checking her heart rate.

"How often do these breathing issues happen Mrs. Mason?"

The mother looked at her daughter a little worried.

"Any time she starts running around at home with her brother outside, it didn't happen until earlier this month."

Nation nodded putting her stethoscope around her neck.

"What kind of environment is your yard or where they normally play?"

Mrs. Mason thought for a moment.

"Grass mostly, there are a few wildflowers in the garden outside the fence."

Nation smiled gently placing a hand on Lilly's head making the girl look up and smile at her.

"I think she'll be just fine, she just has allergies to the wildflowers most likely, I'll write a prescription for some medicine that will help her breathing after she's been playing around them and if the issue continues don't hesitate to come back."

Mrs. Mason nodded taking her daughter's hand and helping her to her feet as Nation walked to the counter and began filling out a prescription slip pausing to grip the counter and bite back a yelp as the pain in her abdomen returned but felt much more intense. Lilly tugged her mother's hand and pointed to Nation's feet making Mrs. Mason look then give a small gasp.

"Doctor McKinley are you alright?! You're bleeding!"

Nation looked first at the other woman then down now feeling the warm trickle down her leg. Panic overtook her brain but she gave a shaky smile handing over the slip.

"I'm sorry if you'll please excuse me."

Without waiting for a response she ran from the room and to the women's room locking the door behind her, tears filled her eyes as the pain continued and the blood ran down her legs faster. It didn't take her years at medical school to know exactly what was happening and the thought made her start sobbing as she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor holding her middle as the pain continued. After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, there was urgent knocking on the door making her reach up blindly and pull herself to her feet using the sink as support before leaning on the wall walking to the door her head feeling light and her eyes heavy as she unlocked the door.

As soon as it was unlocked it opened to revile Cosmo looking extremely worried.

"Nation what happened I ran into Lilly and Marina and she told me you were bleeding and ran out of the room."

Nation felt tears well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks like lava as she collapsed in his arms sobbing.

"I-I...We lost the baby…."

Cosmo was shocked and as if for the first time took notice of the blood, he couldn't find words that would comfort his sobbing sister and so he just held her tight before picking her up bridal style so she was still crying into his shoulder and left the clinic with her. Once they were back home he took her to the bathroom and carefully set her on the counter as he started filling the tub with warm water, while it was filling he went back to her and undressed her as she sniffled and helped a little. Once she was rid of her clothes and ruined under clothes he carefully picked her up again and set her in the tub wincing a little when her nails dug into his shoulder.

Once she was in he washed her off and washed her hair managing to make her relax a little. He pulled the plug letting the water drain as he grabbed a towel then helped her stand up and wrapped the towel around her, he helped her step out of the tub and walk back to their bedroom where he pulled the covers back for her letting her lay down. He tucked the covers around her before sitting on the edge of the bed gently running his fingers over her hair as she closed her eyes tears still making trails down her cheeks. He sat like that all night and most of the next day making sure she was alright, giving her a drink now and then when she'd wake up then he'd sit with her again stroking her hair as she fell back asleep.

When they'd went to the hospital again they did tests to help figure out what had happened only to learn that even though birth defects from insest were rare they can happen and it seemed Nation had bit the unlucky end of the stick, she'd developed and or inherited a condition that made it very hard to carry to a full Transylvanian term, even if that was only 3 months, she could be given medication for it but they had to wait until she was pregnant again.

~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nation gave a heavy sigh getting to her feet and taking her cup to the sink emptying the last of her tea before washing it out and setting it on the drying rack, she left the kitchen turning out the light before going upstairs to her and Cosmo's bedroom. She paused in the doorway looking at her brother where he was sleeping on the bed a book abandoned on the bed and his glasses still on making her chuckle and smile fondly, she shook her head walking into the room lifting up the book and marking his page and setting it aside before gently taking his glasses off and setting them aside then placed a feather light kiss on his cheek as she slid into bed beside him. She snuggled up close and smiled as he woke enough to wrap his arms around her holding her tight.

"Cossy are you still awake?"

Her only response was a sleepy kiss on the head and a mumbled 'go to sleep' making her giggle a little before yawning and falling asleep curled up against him. Later she was woken by feeling Cosmo's arms slip away from her making her whine and grab his sleeve.

"5 more minutes Cossy."

Cosmo chuckled taking her hand.

"I can't darling, I have to go to work."

Nation made some mumbled response falling back asleep making him smile and lightly kiss her forehead then pause brows knitting together feeling she was warm, and not the kind of warm after sleeping curled up in blankets.

"Natty do you feel alright?"

Nation opened her eyes looking tiredly at him.

"My head hurts and my stomach is doing flips."

Cosmo placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever to. I think you caught a cold standing outside last night."

He gently stroked her forehead making her close her eyes.

"You're going to be late for work."

Cosmo gave a small smile kissing her cheek.

"I'm not going today, you're sick and I'm going to make sure you stay in bed."

Nation opened her mouth to protest but was fixed with a stern look making her give a faint smile.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

Cosmo nodded kissing her lips making her smile and kiss back until he pulled away.

"You rest I'm going to call the clinic."

As he spoke he left the room closing the door all but a little making her sigh softly and nuzzled back into the blankets closing her eyes, she was just about asleep when a loud beeping came from her night stand making her groan and roll onto her side grabbing her bracelet off the stand pressing the side. It took a moment but finally through some rough static Magenta's face appeared making Nation blink surprised, not just by seeing her cousin but also by the fact the other woman looked like the bride of Frankenstein meets some cheesy space film.

"Genta Is that you? What are you wearing?"

Magenta gave a smile shrugging.

"Outfits Riff came up with to scare Frank."

Nation gave a small laugh.

"I bet it worked then, where is the jerk anyway?"

Magenta's smile faded and she looked nervous.

"That's actually kinda why I'm calling. You see Riff sort of shot him with an antimatter laser after he created this creature and seduced two humans…."

She trailed off seeing the color drain from her cousin's face.

"Nat? Hey are you okay?"

Nation tried to answer and after a moment words finally left her mouth.

"Y-you killed the prince?"

Magenta gave a sheepish nod.

"And we were hoping to stay with you four until we can be sure no one suspects."

Nation shook her head making Magenta bite her lip.

"It's just me and Cosmo here now, mom and dad moved to Asexual not long after the wedding. Tell me again you shot the prince with an antimatter ray?"

Magenta nodded then looked confused as Nation chuckled.

"DeLordy will be all but giving you the crown, the bastard's been trying to find a way to get Frank out of the way ever since the dear queen took ill."

Magenta wrinkled her nose looking over her shoulder then stepping to the side as Riff came into the frame.

"Besides the fact DeLordy is a pompous jerk he'd still be a better ruler than Frank ever would have been. Natty are you okay you look horrible, I'm no doctor but you look sick."

Nation gave a small smile.

"Just a little cold that and the past couple weeks haven't been easy."

Riff looked ready to question what had happened but Nation met Magenta's eyes.

"Girl talk Riff, go check the controls or something. And if you see Laura tell her I'm not sleeping in that room with her."

Riff gave a heavy sigh but kissed his sister's head before leaving as Magenta watched before looking back at Nation who now has tears in her eyes.

"What happened Natty?"

Nation took a shaky breath hoping to keep her tears in.

"Not long after we helped mom and dad move to Asexual I woke up one morning sick to my stomach, at first I thought nothing of it cause my stomach never liked the local Asexual food but after it kept happening for a couple days I went to the hospital."

She stopped seeing Magenta all but raising her hand hand bouncing to ask something.

"Why didn't you just have Cosmo look you over? I mean it's clear what was wrong with you."

Nation rolled her eyes smiling a little.

"Because I wasn't thinking and I didn't exactly know what to look for at the time, but anyhow I went to the hospital and after some blood work and an ultrasound we learned I was pregnant. Cosmo and I were so happy we made up the nursery right away and he fussed over my working hours making me take shorter shifts but it didn't help in the end. Just past my first week I was at work finishing with a patient when a sharp pain took over my whole middle, I didn't know I was bleeding until the patient's mother pointed it out, and I ran to the women's room and locked myself in."

She quickly wiped tears from her cheeks then looked up at Magenta to find her crying as well.

"Oh Natty I'm so sorry. Did you find out what happened? Was it because Cossy is your brother?"

Nation shook her head.

"They did some tests and come to find out since I'm a child of insest I managed to either develop or inherit a condition that makes carrying to term very hard almost impossible, they can give me something for it but I have to already be pregnant before they can administer it."

Magenta did her best to look hopeful with a small smile.

"At least there is something they can do for you, I'm sure you and Cossy will make great parents."

Nation gave a faint smile.

"Thanks Genta. So who's Laura?"

Magenta looked around her for a second then rolled her eyes hearing a glass shattering voice enter the room.

"Genta have you seen my-"

The girl trailed off as she stopped at Magenta's side, she had short redish pink hair with wide and childish brown eyes that had tones of green in them, she was short just a little taller than Magenta and perfectly thin to fit in the corset top she was wearing yet she looked a little young still a little round in the cheeks, as she noticed Nation blinking a couple times before looking at Magenta then back a couple times.

"Who is this? You didn't tell me you had a twin Genta."

At this Magenta groaned shaking her head before looking at the girl.

"She's not my twin you twit, she's my cousin Nation. Nation this annoying little creature is Laura."

Nation gave a small wave and Laura smiled.

"Coulda fooled me! You two look so much alike!"

Magenta rolled her eyes and Nation hid a chuckle behind her hand before looking at the door as it opened and Cosmo walked in holding a plate of crackers and a glass of water.

"Natty what in the stars is that horrid squeaking sound?"

There was a gasp then a growl from Laura and a laugh from Magenta as the girl stormed off making Nation blush a little.

"That was Laura, I think you just offended her."

Cosmo set the plate on his sister's lap and the water on the nightstand before sitting beside her giving a faint smile at Magenta.

"It's been awhile Magenta, what's the occasion?"

Magenta managed to stop laughing and her smile slowly faded.

"We are coming home."

Cosmo smiled.

"That's wonderful news but why are you sad?"

Magenta shook her head.

"Not sad so much as worried, Riff shot Frank and killed him with an antimatter lazor. I was asking Natty if we could lay low with you guys for a while just so suspicion is past us."

Cosmo looked from his cousin to his sister both giving him hopeful looks before he leaned down kissing Nation's temple.

"What do you think Natty? Should we let them stay?"

Nation beamed kissing his cheek before looking at Magenta.

"Tell Riff to set your course for here! I can't wait to see you again!"

Magenta smiled happily and after a few thank yous and finally goodbyes the communication ended as she left to get Riff. Setting her bracelet on the nightstand Nation smiled happily leaning into her brother's side closing her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How are you feeling?"

Nation opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled a little sheepishly making him raise an eyebrow.

"A little better now that I might have an idea what might be making me sick."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"I thought we said it was a cold?"

Nation sat up enough to grab the little calendar on the nightstand and pointed to the red circle on it nearly 3 days ago leaving Cosmo just as confused.

"Natty I don't understand."

Nation sighed taking his hand and placing it on her stomach where he could feel a slight change and where it seemed her previously thought fever heat was pooled making his eyes widen and a smile spread over his lips.

"You mean?!"

Nation nodded tears pricking her eyes before she squealed a laugh as he hugged her close kissing her face. After hearing back from Riff and Magenta to know when they would arrive and making sure she was feeling better Cosmo and Nation went to the hospital and after having tests done to be absolutely sure she was indeed pregnant, which she was, she was given a bottle of pills and strict instructions to take one each day of her trimester until delivery day. After making sure Nation was at the front desk Cosmo looked at the doctor a little concerned.

"Will these pills also help guard against and defects that may occur from our...relationship?"

The doctor turned her piercing green eyes on him before smiling softly.

"Yes Dr. McKinley, we took the liberty of considering the relationship and adjusted it to help development along to prevent any effects should any occur."

Cosmo smiled back and thanked her before going to Nation walking back home with her thankful things were filling into place. Later the next day Riff and Magenta arrived looking more like themselves making Nation smile impossibly more as she hugged Magenta close biting her lip as the younger woman stepped back and looked her over with a raised eyebrow.

"Something is different about you Natty, did you change something?"

Nation smiled shaking her head rocking on her heels like a child with a secret as Cosmo took her hand kissing her head after sharing a look with Riff conferming he already knew. Magenta crossed her arms.

"Well something's different, come on out with it before you bust."

Nation took a deep breath calming herself before putting her free hand on her still small middle.

"I'm pregnant again!"

Magenta blinked a few times before she smiled brightly and hugged her cousin again then kissed Cosmo on the cheek congratulating them. Nation smiled kissing Riff's cheek as he congratulated her before looking around.

"So where's your little squeaky friend?"

Magenta looked back at Riff before he nodded making her sigh.

"She decided she was going to stay on earth and find her sister."

Nation caught the sad look in her cousin's eyes making her give a soft smile taking her hand.

"Did you leave her a way to contact you?"

Magenta nodded smiling a little sad.

"Yeah I gave her my necklace, I always figured she'd want to come along just the way she'd look so amazed when I told her about this place but as we got ready to leave she told us she thought it better if she stayed on earth and found her sister again."

Nation pulled her into another hug kissing her head before giving a slight chuckle.

"Here I'm the pregnant one but you seem to be having trouble with emotions…."

She trailed off as she rubbed her cousins back feeling the raised welts of scars making her pull back and look Magenta in the eyes.

"Genta, why are there scars on your back?"

Magenta looked up at Riff as he wrapped his arm around her kissing her head before looking at Nation.

"It was punishment for burning breakfast after we arrived, a whip that was Frank's idea of punishment. Thankfully that was the only time he struck her I took the punishments from then on for both of us and Laura well she was his little toy she never got the whip but her punishments were arguably worse."

Nation shuddered at the thought leaning into Cosmo who wrapped his arms around her before looking at the other two.

"I think we should go inside, it's getting late."

Riff and Magenta nodded grabbing a bag each before following the siblings inside and Riff cracked a smile.

"It looks exactly the same, except you took out the carpet."

Cosmo nodded leaning down and lifting Nation bridal style as she started to wobble a little her eyes heavy.

"Yes we took out the carpet in here and our old bedrooms have been turned into a guest room and a study while the guest room across from mother and father's old room is now a nursery. You can have whichever room you'd like."

Riff nodded taking his sister's hand giving a small smile.

"Thank you Cosmo, this means a lot to us."

Cosmo nodded before leading them upstairs then splitting off taking a now sleeping Nation to their room laying her in bed chuckling softly when she immediately rolled onto her side and nuzzles his pillow. He leaned down kissing her head.

"I love you my beautiful darling."

Nation smiled in her sleep giving a mumbled 'love you' before falling back asleep after rolling over and curling into his hold as he laid down with her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair just watching her sleep, chuckling as she began to mumble, before kissing her temple then taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand letting himself fall asleep.

 **A/N2: Update! So my internet is working again (yay!) so I'm hoping to get back on track now mostly because I think this story only has a couple chapters left, sad but true, I am however contemplating a sequel that would cover some things before Shock Treatment, the events in Shock Treatment and things after, but I have a question for my readers; would you guys, gals and sweet transvestites read something like that? Let me know in your reviews and please enjoy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Ahh it's so nice to be back to writing! As I said somewhere in an author's note last chapter this story is coming to a close I'm actually planning on this being the next to last chapter, sad but true. It's been fun writing this story because I was able to add parts that elaborated more on things only mentioned in the RiffGenta story and getting reviews from all you readers makes me very happy so thank you! Before I forget I don't own Rocky, Richard O'brien has that honor, I also do not own the lullabies sung, I believe Disney does I just changed them a little. Now please now enjoy the story!**

 **-9-**

Nation smiled softly as she ran her fingertips along her brother's jaw listening to his soft breathing as he slept with his head resting on her now very swollen stomach. Leaning her head back against the pillows she closed her eyes never letting her fingers stop moving, her brother had fallen asleep like this on her many times before ever since her baby bump began showing and she could never bring herself to stop him because it melted her heart every time he would place his hand on the bump or kiss it or even whisper to the life inside. She chuckled a little opening her eyes as she felt a kick under her brother's cheek that made him open his eyes a little dazed at first before he sat up looking at her.

"I'm sorry Natty, I didn't mean to fall asleep again."

She smiled shaking her head as her hand went to her stomach.

"It's alright Cossy, you needed the sleep anyway and you looked so relaxed I just couldn't wake you last night."

Cosmo blinked before looking at the window realizing the pale blue moon he'd last seen high in the sky had sunk out of the sky and the pale rays of the white moon were just starting to dance with the stars. Nation giggled reaching out for him making him smile and move to sit beside her one hand on her stomach the other on her cheek as he kissed her.

"You let me lay on you and our child all night, did you even sleep?"

Nation kissed back placing her hands on his chest.

"A little here and there, I'm surprised you didn't wake up sooner with the little dear moving around all night."

Cosmo sighed kissing her cheeks.

"You should get proper sleep because soon we won't be getting a lot of sleep."

Nation giggled rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't exaggerate, I'm sure we'll do just fine besides I've still got a week to catch up on sleep."

He chuckled kissing her nose.

"Do I have to go to work?"

Nation smiled gently pushing on his chest.

"Unfortunately yes you do my love, I'll be fine."

Cosmo stood from the bed but kept a hold of her hand.

"And if any things happens-"

"And if anything happens I'll call you at once, I promise now go on before you get in trouble."

Cosmo looked her in the eyes reluctantly before releasing her hand and leaving for the family clinic. After hearing the front door close Nation sighed placing a hand on her stomach and one on the bed as she carefully sat up so her legs were over the side.

"Just another week, one more week and I finally get to meet you little one."

When she finished speaking there was a kick against her hand making her smile before she slowly got to her feet the hand on her stomach going to her lower back while the other was on the wall keeping her steady.

"One more week and I get my body back."

She laughed a little as there was another kick before she shook her head going down to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She was in the process of putting orange marmalade on one side of toast while the other half sat on the plate with marmalade already on it and a few pickle slices when the front door opened again making her smile and listen to the footsteps go upstairs before rushing back down.

"Nation?!"

Nation set the knife and toast on the plate before leaning on the counter enough to see around the corner to the foot of the stairs.

"In the kitchen Genta."

Seconds later Magenta came into the kitchen arms crossed but a look of relief in her eyes.

"What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be resting."

Nation rolled her eyes as she put the knife in the sink and placed a few pickle chips on the toast slice.

"And I will, after I'm done."

Magenta walked to the counter looking over the toast and wrinkling her nose.

"How can you eat that? It's gross."

Nation shrugged eating an extra pickle.

"Don't know but it satisfies my cravings. It's better than the pickles and chocolate last trimester."

Magenta nodded taking one of the pickles and eating it.

"Fair enough, either way you need to sit down, didn't they teach you in medical school that too much activity can induce labor or something?"

Nation rolled her eyes pouring herself a glass of milk at the fridge.

"Who told you that one? No walking around doesn't always induce labor but it can help it along."

Magenta groaned rolling her eyes making Nation smile and pick up her plate.

"If I sit down in the chair and read will you feel better?"

Magenta nodded.

"Yes I would actually because I know Cossy won't have my head for letting you walk around."

Nation rolled her eyes but went to the living room setting her plate and glass on the side table before carefully sitting in one of the chairs as Magenta sat on the couch.

"I've told Cosmo you don't need to bother yourself with coming over every day I will be fine."

Magenta grabbed the paper from the coffee table with a shrug.

"I don't know Natty you did have that scare last week."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a scare, it was just the baby dropping, Cosmo is the one that freaked out about it."

Magenta shrugged again looking through the paper.

"Better safe than sorry Natty, they may tell you that you have a week but that little one could get tired of being cramped anymore and decide to come early."

Nation shook her head but gave up the argument as she took her book from the drawer of the stand and opened it to the marked page eating her toast with pickles and marmalade as she read. After about an hour the sound of beeping came from Magenta's necklace making her tear her eyes away from the old soap opera, not that it was very interesting, to take out an emerald green crystal strung on a silver chain from her dress front and press the button. After a second Cosmo's face appeared making her raise an eyebrow but not say a word knowing why he was calling.

"Hello Magenta."

Magenta nodded once with a smirk.

"Cosmo."

Cosmo looked over his shoulder for a second then shook his head looking back at her.

"How's Nation doing?"

Magenta looked at her cousin now sleeping in the chair the book abandoned having fallen to the floor.

"Sleeping in her chair, everything's fine Cosmo you don't need to hover so much."

Cosmo flushed a little, a rare thing to see anymore, before nodding.

"I know I just worry for her. But that's not entirely why I'm calling."

At those words Magenta perked up feeling a little worried.

"Okay, so what else did you need?"

Cosmo looked over his shoulder again and gave some instruction before looking back at Magenta.

"I'm going to be stuck here a little later than normal, with Nation gone and others off we are short staffed and we just got an entire pre-academy outbreak of lice. If you wouldn't mind staying around with Nation a little longer that'd be greatly appreciated."

Magenta grimaced a little before nodding.

"Yeah I'll stick around, I'll just tell Riff to come here when he leaves work."

Cosmo smiled.

"Thank you Genta."

Magenta smiled nodding.

"Any time Cossy, now go back to work before you get yelled at."

Cosmo chuckled but ended the communication making Magenta sigh and tuck the crystal away before looking at Nation seeing she was still asleep before laying on the couch to get more comfortable. Magenta wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she suddenly got the feeling something was wrong, a habit she'd developed on earth after having to keep on her toes around Frank, making her eyes snap open and her bolt into a sitting position looking around. Everything looked fine, nothing out of place, until she realized Nation wasn't in her chair anymore. Cursing under her breath she jumped off the couch and searched the entire first floor before running upstairs.

"Nation?!"

At first there wasn't a response but then a strange sound hit her ears from the nursery making her hurry to the room to find Nation leaning on the crib, her hands gripping the side for dear life, her cheeks bright red and tears streaming from her closed eyes as she worked to breath. Swallowing thickly Magenta went to her side prying her hand off the crib making the other woman open her eyes to look at her cousin.

"Genta it hurts."

Magenta was at a loss as to what to do for a minute before she shook her head steeling herself.

"It'll be okay Natty, does it just hurt or did something warm and wet gush out?"

Nation nodded her head letting out a sharp yelp as she squeezed Magenta's hand and closed her eyes.

"Okay you're water broke then, listen I know it hurts but we need to get you down stairs."

Nation took a few deep breaths and nodded before following the younger woman down stairs letting herself be guided down onto the couch as Magenta took out her crystal again and paced a little as she counted the number of times she pressed a button under her breath before the screen came up. A moment later the face of a rather bored looking woman behind a desk appeared.

"Glistening Shore Hospital, where do you need connected?"

Magenta bit her lip glancing at Nation.

"I need an ambulance sent to this location, my cousin just went into early labor."

The woman didn't bother looking up from her magazine as she pressed a few buttons on a keyboard then clicked something.

"They're on their way, there's a maternity nurse with them to assist."

Magenta went to say thank you but the woman ended the communication making her growl before looking at Nation as the other woman said her name. Going to her cousin's side and taking her hand she bit her lip seeing sweat clinging to her forehead.

"G-Genta you need to c-call Cosmo."

Magenta nodded but as she was getting ready to call the ambulance arrived and she found herself being made to hurry after everyone and get in the back with Nation who was now on a stretcher of sorts while a young woman, not much older than Nation, checked her vitals.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

Nation looked at the girl and gave a weak smile.

"3-5 minutes. I didn't think you were on call Nellie."

The woman gave a soft smile placing a hand on Nation's shoulder.

"Well I heard the location and jumped at the chance to come along, that and I'm the only one that knows how to handle a McKinley panic attack."

Nation flinched taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm not having a panic attack, I'm in labor."

Nellie nodded and quickly attached an IV looking at the drivers.

"Can we hurry it up before the kid is born back here?! And yes Nat I know but Cosmo is likely to have one when he finds out where you are."

Nation felt worry grip her chest but before she could say anything the ambulance came to a stop and the drivers took her inside with Nellie close behind and Magenta at her side until they reached labor and delivery and Nellie stopped her.

"You wait out here and call Cosmo, tell him to get here as fast as he can. Once you hang up come to the room, room 243."

Magenta nodded and quickly called the family clinic pacing the floor as she waited for someone to answer when finally a woman answered smiling brightly.

"Moonlight Family Health Clinic how may I help you?"

Magenta let out a small sigh but it didn't help her heart stop pounding.

"I need to speak with Dr. Cosmo McKinley please and fast it's an emergency."

The woman blinked surprised before nodding.

"One moment dear."

With that the screen froze for a long moment before it came to life again Comso now leaning on the desk beside the woman looking confused.

"Genta what's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Magenta nodded then shook her head.

"I don't know Cossy, Nation just went into labor! We are here at the hospital now the nurse told me to call you and tell you to get down here as fast as you can."

The color drained from Cosmo's face and he looked ready to faint before he nodded.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can get there, thank you Magenta."

Magenta nodded but doubted he saw as the communication ended, as soon as it was ended Magenta tucked her necklace away and hurried to the room Nellie had told her to go to. She slipped her way past Nellie and another nurse as well as the doctor to stand at Nation's side taking her hand making her open her eyes a little panicked.

"Where's Comso?"

Magenta squeezed her hand giving a meek smile.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, I just talked to him."

Nation nodded then gave a whine screwing her eyes shut as the doctor moved to the foot of the bed to examine her before looking at both women.

"I'm afraid we cannot wait, you're fully dilated and ready to crown."

Nation felt panic grip her chest making her squeeze Magenta's hand and shake her head.

"No we have to wait until my husband gets here! I'm not doing this without him!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but Nellie stepped up to Nation's other side taking her hand brows furrowed.

"You don't have a choice Nat, that babe's coming weather it's daddy is here or not."

Nation gave another whimper but nodded making Nellie give a soft smile before going back to her post to assist the doctor. Cosmo ran as fast as he could to get to the hospital, never had the three blocks seemed so far apart as he ran through groups of people ignoring the rude comments they threw at him for running into some of them, finally he reached the maternity ward desk panting for breath making the nurse sitting at the desk look concerned.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?"

Cosmo nodded forcing the words out between pants for breath.

"I'm looking for Nation McKinley, my wife."

The woman quickly typed the name into the computer then pointed down the hall.

"Down that way room 243."

Cosmo gave a quick thanks before running off toward the room skidding to a stop when he reach the door, he reached out to open it his hand shaking as he grabbed the knob and turned it letting the door fall open. As it opened the world seemed to stop and fall completely silent apart from one tiny sound, a small high pitched crying. His stomach turned into a knot as he stepped into the room, suddenly the sound was back and the world was in motion again as he found Nation laying in the hospital bed red faced and sweaty but smiling as she held the messy little baby on her chest tears streaming down her cheeks.

Magenta was first to see her cousin and smiled going to him and taking his hand pulling him over to where she had been standing before stepping away to Nellie's side smiling as the girl introduced herself. Cosmo looked down at his sister holding the crying baby and slowly a relieved smiled crossed his face as he leaned a little closer to her.

"Nation."

Nation blinked then looked at him and broke into a wider smile new tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cosmo you made it."

He smiled kissing her head lingering a moment longer than normal.

"Of course I did, I'm just sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Nation shook her head looking down at the baby.

"You're here now and you get to see our baby, that's what matters."

Cosmo smiled watching carefully as Nellie gently took the baby to clean it off leaving Nation to look up at her brother tiredly with a soft smile.

"I tried to wait for you but the little one was too damn persistent."

Cosmo kissed her cheek with a soft smile.

"As long as it's healthy and you're alright I'm glad you didn't wait,"

He chuckled making her raise an eyebrow but smile.

"Besides I maybe a doctor but I'm not all that good with blood."

Nation gave a small laugh kissing him before looking at Nellie as she brought the baby back over now clean, wrapped in a fuzzy white blanket, a little pink hat on its head and sleeping. Rather than hand the child to Nation Nellie walked around the bed and handed the bundle to Cosmo.

"Here daddy, meet your little girl."

Cosmo took the girl in his arms smiling as he looked over her features, she reminded him a lot of Nation as a baby with the same little nose and deep pink lips but the curls peeking out from under the hat were strawberry blonde in color. He smiled tearing his eyes away to look at Nation.

"She's beautiful just like her mother."

Nation chuckled taking the girl as Cosmo handed her over. As she was shifted the girl whined and her eyes fluttered open looking around blindly at first until she looked at Nation and she gave a small gargled sound. Nation felt tears in her eyes as she looked into her daughter's eyes, they were an amazing mix of deep forest green and pale blue flecks, she smiled.

"Hi baby girl, my little star."

The girl gave another little sound before yawning and falling asleep. Across the room Nellie and Magenta smiled before Nellie excused herself leaving Magenta to walk to the side of the bed looking down at her new cousin.

"She's adorable, what are you going to name her?"

Nation looked up at Cosmo, who was already watching her, biting her lip before looking back at her daughter. They had been between names for weeks mostly because Nation wanted Iris while Cosmo wanted Hadley for girl names, after thinking a moment she smiled looking back at their daughter.

"Hadley, Hadley Iris McKinley."

Magenta mumbled the name then smiled.

"It's cute, you guys are gonna be awesome parents."

The siblings smiled at each other before chuckling as the newly named Hadley made a soft squeak in her sleep. After a couple days to make absolutely sure her early arrival hadn't caused any complications for either mother or daughter Nation and Hadley were allowed to leave the hospital, Cosmo unfortunately had to return to work once they were settled in at home but he felt better knowing now that Magenta was helping keep an eye on the pair. Since the day of Hadley's unexpected arrival Magenta had become a little baby crazy, a very sudden change to anyone that knew her because she never fancied the idea of being a mother but as Nation stood leaning on the door frame of Hadley's room watching as Magenta swayed and danced around the room holding the child cradled against her chest and sang it was clear the younger woman was having a large bout of maternal feelings.

"La la lu, La la lu

Oh, my little star sweeper

I will sweep the stardust for you

La la lu, La la lu

Sweet little fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu, La la lu

My little wandering angel

Fold up your wings and close your eyes

La la lu, La la lu

And may love be your keeper

La la lu, La la lu, La la lu."

Nation smiled softly hearing Magenta's song end as she laid Hadley in her crib but leaned on the side watching the child as if she'd vanish. Moving away from the door frame Nation went to her cousin's side placing a hand on her shoulder making her jump but smile and relax meeting her eyes.

"Sorry I heard her getting fussy and you were busy."

Nation shook her head still smiling.

"It's alright Genta, thank you."

Magenta nodded before looking back at Hadley smiling wistfully as she reached into the crib and gently stroked the infant's strawberry blonde curls.

"She's adorable and so sweet Natty, I envy you for having her."

Nation looked at her cousin and smiled softly.

"In time you'll have your own child and you'll fall in love all over again."

Magenta sighed her eyes never leaving Hadley.

"I don't think it will be any time soon, Riff doesn't seem to want children."

Nation looked confused.

"Has he said that?"

Magenta shook her head straightening up.

"No."

Nation raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Have you brought up the subject of wanting children with him?"

Again the younger girl shook her head blushing a little as Nation laughed.

"Well no wonder! How do you expect him to help you try for a child if you don't tell him you want any? He's probably thinking the same thing about you that you are about him, that you don't want them."

Magenta flushed a little deeper before laughing.

"I guess you're right. Will you two be okay while I head over to talk to Riff?"

Nation nodded gesturing to the door with her head.

"Go on we'll be fine."

Magenta smiled and hugged her with a quick thank you before dashing out of the room and down the stairs pausing when she reached the front door looking up at where Nation was now standing on the balcony.

"And don't let Cosmo see you or we will both catch hell!"

Magenta nodded again before leaving closing the door behind her making Nation shake her head and start walking down stairs. As she reached the middle of the steps Hadley began to cry again making her sigh and go back up to the nursery and scoop the girl into her arms.

"What's the matter my angel? Are you hungry?"

Hadley paused in her crying enough to look at her mother before she started again. Nation smiled softly as she gently brushed the girl's cheek with the back of her fingers before letting Hadley grip her index finger in her tiny fist as she sat in the rocking chair unbuttoning her dress and moving the infant to feed as she softly hummed rocking the chair letting her humming turn into words.

"Love

It seems like just yesterday

You were only a child at play

Now you're all grown up beside me

Oh, how fast those moments flee

Once we watched the lazy world go by

Now the nights seem to fly by

Life is brief, but when it's gone

Love goes on and on

Love will live

Love will last

Love goes on and on and on

Once we watched the lazy world go by

Now the nights seem to fly

Life is brief, but when it's gone

Love still goes on and on."

Nation looked down at Hadley and smiled seeing she was sleeping once more but she tensed hearing chuckling from the doorway before relaxing as she turned her head to find Cosmo leaning on the doorframe a smile playing on his lips as he stepped to her side and placed a kiss on her head.

"That's the song I used to sing to you when you were small."

Nation smiled tilting her head up and kissing him.

"And it always made me feel safe and put me to sleep now it looks like it does the same for our daughter."

Cosmo looked down at Hadley before carefully cradling her close as she was handed to him while Nation buttoned her dress once more. Feeling she'd changed arms Hadley gave a small whine squirming a little until she was nestled against her father's chest then she fell back into a peaceful sleep making Cosmo smile and look at Nation.

"So where's Magenta?"

Nation smiled getting to her feet before walking to the changing table picking up a few outfits and burp rags that needed washed.

"Talking to Riff, I think I finally got her to understand she needed to tell Riff she wants kids before she can have any."

Cosmo moved to the crib and carefully laid Hadley in it covering her with the silky pink blanket gently stroking her tiny hand around his finger as she stirred a little bit stayed asleep.

"Isn't he at work?"

Nation nodded.

"Yes but I don't think she cared besides I doubt things are too busy right now."

Cosmo nodded then looked at his sister and smiled.

"You'll never guess who came into the clinic today, just awhile ago actually."

Nation made a humming sound as she folded clothes and tucked them away in the dresser.

"Nellie came in today."

That made Nation look up and pause in folding a small dress looking a little worried.

"What for? Is she okay?"

Cosmo chuckled at her reaction.

"Vomiting the past two mornings, dizziness, a slight fever, and mood swings."

Nation went over the list in her head then smiled hugely.

"Is she?!"

Cosmo nodded carefully taking his finger from his daughter's grip but stayed near the crib.

"Yes she is, about a month along, it's Ricky's."

Nation chuckled putting the last outfit away.

"That means I can be expecting a call any day now. My oh my what did we start hmm Cossy? First we have a baby, now Nellie is having one and our cousin wants one of her own."

Cosmo chuckled going to her and holding her close kissing her jaw.

"I don't think we started any of it, well maybe between Riff and Magenta but we had nothing to do with Nellie's."

Nation chuckled leaning into his hold then purring as he began rubbing her shoulders making him smirk and kiss her neck.

"You're so tense my darling."

Nation gave a breathy chuckle that sounded more like a relaxed sigh.

"Well I'm taking care of a two day old baby, I don't get much sleep at night and my breasts are so sore from breastfeeding her."

Cosmo moved his hands down her back massaging as he went feeling her relax.

"Then why don't you use a bottle, give yourself a break."

Nation closed her eyes leaning into him.

"Because she won't take the bottle, I don't think she likes it that and if I stop feeding her they get all swollen and hurt more."

Cosmo chuckled making her open her eyes and leer at him.

"What's so funny Comso?"

He shook his head now massaging her hips.

"Nothing darling it's just a little funny that she won't take a bottle, when you were a baby I remember mother trying to feed you with a bottle but no matter what she did you wouldn't take it."

Nation groaned closing her eyes again.

"Don't tell me I never had a bottle, I hope that doesn't happen I'd like a break at some point."

Cosmo chuckled again kissing her cheek.

"No you didn't take a bottle until you were about a month old."

Nation gave a sigh of relief before giving a small squeak as his hands gently cupped her breasts.

"H-hey now stop that, those are sensitive and not for you right now!"

She kept her voice soft so she didn't wake Hadley but Comso dipped his head down and kissed where her shoulder met her neck making her protests turn into a small gasp as a flush covered her cheeks before she snapped back to herself squirming out of his hold.

"I said no Cossy, it's too soon you went to the best medical school in the galaxy you should know this."

Cosmo looked her over carefully making sure she wasn't playing, which he could tell she some what was by the look in her eye, before holding up his hands in surrender.

"Right, what was I thinking when I planned on offering a full body massage and a hot bath."

With that he smirked and started to leave the room but stopped as she grabbed his hand making him look down at her raising an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll go along with this plan but no funny business or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Cosmo chuckled holding her hand as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Now would I do that?"

Nation smiled leaning into the kiss.

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes but after softly closing the door to Hadley's room lifted Nation into his arms bridal style making her laugh and wrap her arms around his neck letting him carry her back to their room.


End file.
